


Closer (Fuck You Like an Animal)

by anyrei, mugglerock, tfw_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Mating (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Breeding, But Not a Traditional Pregnancy, Castiel/Dean Winchester Wing Kink, Crowley is a Collector of Rare Creatures, Crowley is a voyeur, Dark Comedy, Dean Totally Acted Out His Bisexuality When he Was a Demon, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Dean is the Biggest Bottom, Demon Dean Likes Making His Brother Uncomfortable, Demon Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, Exhibitionism, Happy Birthday Trex (Rachel), I Don’t Care What the Homophobic Douchebags at the CW Say, Implied Mpreg, Just Like Nature Intended, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Mark of Cain (Supernatural), Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Then Just Good Ol’ Plain Lust Lust, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wing Kink, You Know I’m Right, added tags:, and Castiel Just Wants to Kill Crowley, and he loves it, lack of prep, we love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglerock/pseuds/mugglerock, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: Crowley is a collector of rare things. But what he wants most is to create his own precious creature. A perfect creature. One that has no weaknesses and only strengths. He has successfully trapped a seraph, but he needs the perfect demon to… cement his plans.  Luckily, he finds a rare demon, one that can wield the First Blade.Hopefully the seraph doesn’t reduce this one to a pile of ash, too.[If you read this anywhere but Ao3, you've been duped! Had! Swindled! This beast is free on Ao3]
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 60
Kudos: 363





	1. You Let Me Violate You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eyes_of_a_Tragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyes_of_a_Tragedy/gifts).



> _Frankie here:_ A new president and a new smutty fic???? It must be your birthday! I’m so fucking psyched for the commentary on this one, ngl. We love you so much, dude, and hope you enjoy what we present to you for this wondrous occasion, the date of your birth! xD!
> 
>  **Any here:** Happy Birthday, T-Rrex! I wish you all the love and happiness for this new year! I hope you will love what we three wrote here for you and I'm also looking forward to your comment!!! Have fun!
> 
> RayRay here: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TREX!! May you have a wondrous day, filled with happiness and rainbows. 🌈 I hope you enjoy reading this gift as much as we enjoyed writing it. Sending you all the birthday hugs and kisses. 😘🥳
> 
> P.S. Check that word count. ;)
> 
>  **Edited to add** : Obviously, that awesome 6969 word count no longer applies because, YES! We've continued this. The rest of the fic is written, we just need to finish editing the remaining couple of chapters, but we figured we'd start sharing the first couple of new chapters now. The remainder of the fic will be posted by this weekend (02/20/21)! Eeek!

**Closer (Fuck You Like an Animal)**

**Chapter One - You Let Me Violate You**

Crowley was pissed off; why did all his plans involving the angel Castiel turn to ashes? Literally… ashes.

All he wanted was for just one demon to survive the angel’s touch. Was that too much to ask? Looking at the monitor showing him Castiel in his cage, he tapped on the screen irritatedly. “The very touch of you corrupts. But I’ll find someone who can withstand you, if it bloody kills me.”

One of his minions came into the room, a hopeful smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Sir, we’ve captured a new demon.”

“Oh, really?” Crowley rolled his eyes. “I’m not getting my hopes up, but bring it in.”

The minion disappeared out into the hallway, then returned a few moments later with a struggling creature bound in warded restraints to stop him escaping.

Crowley stood and walked around from behind his desk to examine the demon. He looked murderous as his black eyes glared at him furiously.

His eyes suddenly flashed to a very human green and he straightened his stance. "Buddy, you picked the wrong guy for whatever _Deliverance_ fantasy you're trying to pull off." The words were growled, but his voice never wavered.

Crowley grinned and shook his head at the demon. “Oh, I don’t think so. I think you’re perfect, and if you’re not… all there’ll be is a scorch mark on the floor.” He really hoped that that wouldn’t happen again, but he wasn’t about to admit it.

“Try it,” the demon said, stopping perfectly still. He was no longer struggling, just held Crowley’s gaze with an ire that made it even more apparent that he may finally have found _the_ demon.

“That’s exactly what I plan on doing, sweetheart.” Crowley lifted his hand to the demon’s face and ran his finger down his cheek. “Castiel’s going to love you.”

The creature slowly licked the seam of his lips before they curled up into a dark smile. “I’m gonna bathe in your blood,” he said with a chilling calmness.

Crowley stifled a yawn; he’d heard it all before, and he was growing tired of this conversation. “I look forward to it… what’s your name, _demon?”_

“Bite me.”

“Oh, I love how spirited you are.” Turning to his minion, Crowley said, “Take, ‘bite me,’ to Castiel.” 

As they left the room, Crowley returned to his chair, and waited for the show to begin. 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

Two demons. Two demons were standing in his way. Dean just needed to wait for the moment they were stupid enough to take off his restraints. He could already feel the hum of the blade, willing it closer to whatever hellhole he had been dragged to. Hopefully his brother too.

And the only reason he was even in this position in the first place was because some black-eyed bitches just so happened to run into him while he was fucked up on ayahuasca. 

Dean allowed demon dum and demon dee to pull him down a long stretch of seemingly unending hallway. Stone walls broken only by the occasional wooden door. The 19th door they passed was where he was stopped. One of the demons let go of his arm to pull out an old rusted metal key ring.

Maybe it was the fact all he could hear was the _Dueling Banjos_ in his head, but the key was impossibly phallic. The demon unlocked the door and Dean was shoved inside an overly large room with a lone cage in the center, minus the Hannibal Lector artwork, and a woman with long red hair cascading down a small frame. 

Her deep green body length dress hugged her so tight that Dean wondered if it was another type of restraint. Somehow, despite the dress, she stood up as he was dragged forward.

That was when Dean saw _him._

On the far side of the cage huge black wings were spread out against the metal bars. Fucking angel wings! They belonged to a bare chested angel, his head hanging low, leaving Dean only with the sight of a messy mop of dark raven hair, and a hint of five o'clock shadow along a strong jawline. 

He was holding onto the metal bars on each side, his biceps flexed, as if he was trying to rip them out of the cage. Blood was running down a toned chest from a few cuts, and something that looked like a sigil that had been carved into his skin. 

The red lines guided his eyes down and over a flat stomach, sharp hip bones peeking out of low hanging suit pants that had seen better days. 

Dean quirked his brow. If the bastard who put him here was another one of those collectors… He shuddered at the memory, causing demon dum to yank him upright. They brought him to a stop right in front of the woman. “You gonna give me my nice, shiny collar?”

“Och, no. Ye won’t be needing that. I’m just going to…” the woman said in a thick Scottish accent as her eyes began to glow purple, and she started chanting some kind of incantation that made the wardings on his restraints glow the same color. He could feel them tightening as she smirked at him. 

_Ah._ A witch.

“That’s grand. He’s ready,” she said to demon dee. 

"Ready for what?" Dean demanded, the Mark aching with his need to kill.

The woman inclined her head towards the cage, more specifically, the angel trapped inside. “Him.”

Dean let out a disgusted scoff. "What? Am I breakfast?"

“Oh, no, something much more delicious.” Despite having a different accent, the woman spoke in a similar way to that smarmy limey dick. She gave some kind of signal to the tweedles, who pulled him over to the cage door.

It was the first time the two unnamed demons appeared hesitant. The taller one braced himself in a ready stance before he nodded to the witch.

She began chanting again, but this time it seemed to be directed at the angel, rather than Dean. His hands let go of the bars of the cage, and his arms hung limply at his side, as if he no longer had control over them. 

Once he was completely under her control, she changed her incantation, and waved her hand at the door, which swung open uninvitingly.

The demons quickly shoved Dean into the cage, the door slamming shut behind him. He struggled against the binds, but they were too strong, too tight. He could barely move.

She was powerful. Too powerful.

She also apparently wasn’t finished; lifting her arms into the air she began another spell. Her eyes weren’t the only things glowing, there were markings on her wrists that emitted purple light too. She flicked her perfectly manicured fingers, and Dean was suddenly naked, save for the bindings, and so was the angel.

And then the angel began to perk up. 

The bluest eyes Dean had ever seen met his own, but something wasn't right with them. They looked… wild. The angel was thrashing his wings, the gust kicking up the dust covering the floor of the cage. 

He was squinting his eyes as if he was in pain, before he growled deeply and stalked towards Dean. "Demon," the angel growled, his voice sounded like he had gargled with rocks. 

On instinct Dean stepped back, colliding with the bars. He flashed his eyes back to their human green. "Not just a demon," he said, slowly sliding away from the angel's approach.

The angel seemed to hesitate for a second before he suddenly jumped Dean, and grabbed his throat in an iron grip, pinning him against the metal bars. He nudged his nose against Dean's cheek and inhaled deeply. "Human," he whispered hotly before he licked over Dean's cheek.

_Shit._ Dean had only been joking about _Deliverance._ And the only way Dean was going to survive this was to test the limitations of whatever spell the angel was under. "Hey… hey. Do you… do you understand me?" he whispered, craning his neck away from the roving mouth.

A strong hand slid down on Dean's naked body, the other still holding Dean by the throat, and trailed its way to Dean's nipples, circling and teasing to make them hard. "Yes," the angel replied in a husky voice, "human. Need to… need to breed you."

"Buddy, honestly? Under any other circumstances I'd be on all fours already." He hissed at the sharp, pleasurable way the angel pinched his nipple. He leaned in and lowered his voice, "You get me out of these, I'll help you escape."

The angel growled as he let go of Dean's throat in favor of grabbing him and lifting Dean into his arms, back now pressed against the bars. "Can't," the angel gasped roughly, and Dean could see fine glowing purple lines branching across the angel's neck. Clearly the spell. "Need to breed you."

"You can, I friggin' pinky promise, but don't you wanna get outta here?" he breathed out, trying to get the angel to shift him against the door, if Dean could just get some of the bind against the rusted metal of the handle.

The angel growled again before Dean could feel a finger probing at his hole. He could see hesitation though. It made him hope that the angel was still fighting the spell. "Want out, want you." And then the angel sank his teeth into Dean's shoulder, biting him before sucking a mark into his skin.

Dean let out a sharp gasp before he turned slightly to lick the shell of the angel’s ear. "Move me to the door," he whispered.

The angel – Dean suddenly remembered was named Castiel – pressed his palm down over Dean's mouth, silencing him. Blue eyes were staring intently at Dean before Castiel used the finger of his other hand to roughly push it inside as he brought Dean against the door. Castiel slowly dragged away his hand, eyes still fixated on Dean.

"Fuck," Dean hissed, ignoring the fact that he hadn't been lying, that under any other circumstances… He used the momentum to get part of the bind against that rusted metal. He also ignored the fact that all eyes were on Castiel.

Castiel rubbed his nose against his cheek, his breathing hot against Dean's skin as his finger mercilessly drilled deeper. "Tight, little human. Why do you smell like a demon, too?"

"Just lucky I guess," Dean deflected as he started undulating his hips against the digit, all while dragging the fabric over that handle. There was no way he was getting out of this, so he might as well try to use it to help him escape.

The angel dragged his lips over Dean’s cheek towards his lips, before he softly bit his lower lip, licking over it to soothe the bite. Castiel groaned deeply and Dean could feel a second finger pushing into him. “Breeding… Spell,” he gasped into Dean’s ear. “Can’t stop… myself, human.”

Whatever power the witch possessed, Dean could tell this angel was beyond powerful. Which meant he was a Seraph, or possibly a higher rank. Dean turned his head, lips grazing across the angel's. "Well, if you're gonna fuck me, at least call me by name," he whispered, "Dean."

Castiel looked at him with parted lips before he breathed out, “Hello, Dean.” HIs two fingers started fucking into him at a rough pace. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he murmured quietly, “But I have to take you now.” 

"Ain't my first rodeo," he said, "just keep me against this door."

The heated look Castiel was giving him, showed him that at least on some level he still seemed to have control. He pulled out his fingers and used them to spread Dean’s cheeks, lining up his cock. Dean could feel a very big blunt and slick head probing at his entrance before Castiel pushed it in slowly, and with a deep groan.

_Goddamn._ Dean gasped at the delicious burn as he was slowly filled. He let his head fall back against the bars, slamming his eyes shut for a moment to hide the way they turned black. 

Dean hated that only ten seconds in, and he could already tell this would be the best sex he ever had. 

Even for a demon, that was pretty twisted.

Castiel licked at his exposed throat, biting him again. “I can feel you twitching around me. You like it,” the angel murmured against Dean’s skin as he started to fuck him at a slow but deep pace, hiking up his legs a little higher so he could push in even deeper. 

Dean had never taken anything so big before. The angel must have been at least ten inches. A fucking Godzilla dick.

“Fuck yeah I do,” Dean groaned out, and before he could stop himself, he crushed his lips against the angel’s.

In all his life he had never experienced a kiss like that. The angel licked inside of Dean's mouth, plundering as if he needed Dean to breathe. His whole body tingled in pleasure as the angel seemed to know the exact way to make his body sing, starting to fuck him harder and faster, driving his big, hard cock even deeper.

Dean moaned outright, sucking Castiel’s bottom lip between his teeth before diving in for another kiss. He liked kissing, but this was… on a different level. The sensations reached deep, causing the Mark to tingle. _Holy shit…_ Dean’s eyes did roll to black then, he didn’t realize he could replicate the high he got from using the blade.

There was this decidedly delectable rush Dean felt whenever he wielded the blade, like the build up to the top of a rollercoaster, or the climax of an orgasm. There was a reason lab rats, when given the choice between pleasure and food, starved. Dean wasn’t cocky enough to believe he was somehow better than a rat. Deep down, at the end of the day, every creature shared one thing in common, the penchant to submit to their base, animalistic instincts. 

Somehow this angel could replicate that sensation, that deliciously addictive sensation. 

Oh, that was a dangerous revelation, and one Dean was not quite ready to address. 

Castiel groaned into the kiss, and for a moment Dean wondered if the angel was actually enjoying the sex, or if that was all from the spell he was under. Angels always radiated the impression of being emotionless and junkless. 

Not this one though. Especially the junkless part. Castiel was gasping out Dean's name against his kiss-swollen lips as he leaned back and searched his eyes for something. For a moment, Castiel looked like he had much more control over himself, yet never faltering in the rough, hard pace. "You feel... feel so good."

Dean nodded, biting his lip to stifle the groan as that gargantuan dick dragged over his prostate. "We get outta here, I'll give you my number." He managed to undulate his hips again, the scrape of the fabric ripping drowned out by the slapping of skin on skin to the rhythm of a brutal drum.

"I don't have a phone," Castiel replied before he started to fuck him even harder, pushing Dean’s legs higher and further apart. Dean was completely at the angel’s mercy as he rammed his cock even deeper.

“Fuck, fuck…” Dean shivered from the way the pleasure made the Mark throb. “My address then,” he gasped out as he succumbed to the brutal fucking. If he’d known angels fucked like this...

"Yes, I can breed you over and over," the angel slurred and Dean could see the purple lines glowing again. Apparently Castiel had lost his fight for control. One hand reached in between Dean's legs, fondling his balls as Castiel’s breathing turned ragged. "I'm close to filling you."

A pleasant warmth coursed through him, Dean moaned the angel’s name as the air escaped his lungs. The constriction started from the Mark, and his body shuddered with each tremor. It took two more thrusts, and he came, painting the binds. 

Castiel bit into his throat as he pushed him back against the bars. He gasped out loud, fucking him almost erratically before Dean could feel himself getting filled with a fuck ton of angel come. It was a lot more than should have been normal, and even though his hole was still stuffed with the angel's cock, he could feel some of the come run down his ass and drip to the floor.

“Fuck,” he gasped out, turning his face to nudge Castiel into another kiss as the aftershocks vibrated through him with each passing pulse.

Dean suddenly became aware of the voice of that British asshole, who must have come into the room while they were fucking. _So much for the afterglow._

“Well, well, well, Castiel. You finally found a demon you’d rather fuck than smite. I suppose this means we won’t get to torture you this time.”

Castiel suddenly flinched away from Dean, pushing him off, which caused Dean to land on his ass, right into a pile of dust. And considering what their captor said, that meant said dust covering the cage floor was clearly a bunch of roasted demons. 

The angel was breathing hard, his expression contorted in confusion. The purple lines were completely gone and it was evident Castiel was in full control again. "What?"

“I’m going to miss torturing you.” Crowley picked at his fingers absentmindedly. “I torture all my friends. It’s how I show love.”

Dean rolled his eyes while surreptitiously dragging the ripped part of the bind against the bar. “You get what kind of angel he is, don’t you?”

He still had one eye on the angel, who seemed to be frozen in place. Now that the guy was free of whatever spell had been cast on him, Dean hoped Castiel wouldn’t decide to attack him. The angel was staring at him, his massive wings twitching, and clearly if Dean made one wrong move, it was over.

“I’m well aware, thank you, ‘bite me.’ And speaking of… he really did, didn’t he?” The prick grinned evilly at them.

“You think you have control of this situation,” Dean said and… _fuck yes!_ He felt the way the fabric ripped, which means he must have gotten one of the sigils. The spellwork released the strangle hold with an almost yawn of an exhale. Dean shook his arms out and started unraveling the fabric. He pushed himself to his feet, and held the douche-nozzle’s gaze. “But you don’t,” he said as he held the binds loose in his hand.

Dean was momentarily distracted by the angel circling him, yet still keeping his distance. When they locked eyes, Castiel gave him a confused look. “What are you?”

Dean smirked. “I’m what’s gonna get you the chance to rip that asshole’s vocal cords out.”

Castiel's eyebrow rose before he squinted his eyes at Dean and nodded. "I think I can agree on a temporary alliance then."

The limey bastard turned to the witch with a furious expression. “Mother, how did the demon get out of his bindings? I thought your magic was unbreakable.”

Fixing him with a glare of her own, the witch stepped towards him. “Ye watch your mouth, Fergus, or I’ll turn you into a frog. I don’t know how you expect me to work under these conditions; I don’t even have all the ingredients.”

Dean snickered as he tossed the binds onto one of the ash piles. "Fergus."

The guy didn’t look as concerned at Dean’s dismissal of the bindings as he’d hoped. “Don’t think you’re getting out of here anytime soon. It won’t be quite so easy to break the spell on the door.”

Before Dean could reply, Castiel thrashed his wings against the bars. “I will rip you into pieces… and I will get out of here.”

Dean flashed a smirk in their captor’s direction. “What he said.”

**…. :::: :::: ….**

There was a storm raging inside of him and Castiel thought he was going to be sick. The thought alone that he had sex with a demon…

Crowley would pay for this. Torturously and slowly. Something was off about this demon though. _Dean_.

His instinct had countered the witch's spell in the past, his grace reacting to the demonic presence and smiting it despite the spell forcing him to need to breed any creature in his vicinity.

But this time Dean had registered as a human by his instincts. Castiel squinted his eyes at Dean and he could clearly see a human side in that demon. It was all very peculiar.

Even more peculiar was the fact how much he had liked having sex with Dean. Not that he had a lot of experience in that area, but he was still very sure that what he felt had been extraordinary. Dean was a mystery to him. He could feel something connect, echo in his essence when they were joined. 

Castiel really wanted to solve this puzzle. He couldn't help but to be intrigued by the Dean.

But first they needed to get out. 

Crowley and his witch mother had left, arguing about how they would proceed, leaving them alone for now. It was a good moment to talk. But he wasn't sure how to approach Dean...

He leaned back in his spot, grabbing the iron bars he had worked on for days now. He resonated his grace within a low frequency, slowly wearing the metal down until it started to corrode. He wasn't sure how long it would take. But it was a start to work on getting out of the cage in an undetected way.

His eyes never left Dean as he scrutinized him, wondering what the demon was planning.

“There ever a reason they open the cage?” Dean asked as he picked up a handful of ash. 

"To let demons in they wanted me to… breed with. One tried to clean out the cell… they learned from that mistake." Castiel nodded to the ash.

"Shit," Dean said as he straightened his stance and approached Castiel. "And you keep saying breed. Is this some kind of fucked up puppy mill?"

"Crowley… our captor, is trying to cross our species to create a 'perfect' creature," he explained, using finger quotes to underline his words. "A demon that isn't vulnerable to heavenly light." 

Dean let out a scoff. “Guess that makes me the bitch.” He drew even closer, looking at the bars Castiel was slowly breaking down. “Any luck?”

Castiel tilted his head before he gave Dean a long and intense look, hoping he would get the message when he turned his gaze toward the security camera. "He hasn't had any luck so far. Every demon he threw in here is now lying on the floor in a different state."

Apparently getting the hint, Dean started looking at all the bars, walking around the cage. “Not sure if I should be flattered.”

"You're not like other demons," Castiel stated simply, relieved that Dean apparently wasn't an idiot. Maybe they really had a chance of breaking out.

“And if I’d known angels could fuck like that…” Dean chuckled before he leaned down and picked up the tattered binds. He held them, gaze hyper focused on the fabric.

Castiel could see that Dean's cogs were turning and he needed to talk to him without it being too suspicious. "You should come closer if you're interested in more."

That was met with an eyebrow quirk. Dean approached, movement as sleek as a tiger stalking its prey. He licked his lips. “That right?”

When Dean was close enough to touch him, Castiel grabbed Dean by the hip and pulled him right against his own body, nudging his nose against Dean’s ear as one of his hands slid up to Dean's hair to hold him in place. He lowered his voice, "Do you have a plan?"

"Ride you and go from there."

Castiel rolled his eyes. If he had needed any confirmation that Dean was a demon, that would have been it. "I have no intention of having sex with you again. I'm talking about our escape from this cage," he whispered, hoping the camera wasn't picking up anything, and it looked like he was sexually interested in the demon.

Dean chuckled as he looped his arms around Castiel's neck. "We get them to open the door, but we need to distract them enough the witch doesn't cast that spell on you. I'm guessing you're fast?"

"Don't ask stupid questions. Of course I am," Castiel growled into his ear. "How do we get them to open the door?"

"Getting me knocked up is the goal, right?" he asked as he licked a swipe along Castiel's jaw.

He tried not to shudder and push the demon away. Now that he was of a clear mind it was a lot harder to ignore the demonic nature of his cell partner. "You want us to have sex again so they'll think I would do it by my own free will and won't resort to spells, and then you're going to pretend you're 'knocked up'?"

Dean nodded as he sucked on Castiel's earlobe. "No good having a dengel if it won't survive." He wrapped his legs around Castiel's waist as he hopped into his arms. "When they open the door, we charge." Dean let out a soft groan into his ear.

Castiel hated how much this was a better plan than to wait for the iron bars to corrode. Those things were clearly designed to hold an angel and very hard to manipulate. _Still…_

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, trying to come to terms with what needed to be done. There was no better option. 

Castiel pulled Dean off of him and let him fall down to the ground. "On your knees and get me hard."

That was met with an arched brow. "You're lucky you know how to fuck," Dean said before he sucked Castiel's girth into his mouth, hands braced at his hips as he swallowed him down.

The gasp escaping his lips was involuntary. As much as he wished not to enjoy this, there was something about the demon… no, _Dean,_ that he… was fascinated by. 

Castiel tried to focus on the human side. Something must have happened to that man, because he clearly had been human at some point. This wasn't a possession. 

His fingers slipped into Dean's hair as he watched him, stretched lips around his fast growing hard member, and green eyes looking up at him. He moaned as he rubbed his thumb over Dean's freckled cheek. 

If there was still a human side of that man, he wanted to comfort that. Maybe this had been the thing he had been feeling when they were having sex before.

"That is enough," he commanded almost softly before sinking to his knees in front of Dean. He cupped Dean's face and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Turn around."

Dean was surprisingly obedient for a partial demon, and quickly moved to all fours, wiggling his ass as though to inspire enticement, action.

He wasn't sure why he suddenly reacted with amusement seeing Dean's playful side. Castiel licked over his own fingers, spreading Dean's cheeks apart with the other hand before he circled his hole. When he pressed two fingers inside he could feel that Dean was still filled from their first time. 

Castiel knew he had been rough, but knowing now that Dean wasn't human, he wasn't worried about that anymore. 

He pulled out his fingers and grabbed Dean's hips, pulling him backwards onto his lap as he guided his erection to Dean's hole. "Relax, Dean," he murmured against his neck as Dean's tight hole slowly started to encase him.

"Fuck," Dean breathed out as he did relax, sinking against Castiel and onto his sex. He turned his head slightly to press a gentle bite to Castiel's pulse point.

His arms found their way around Dean, holding him close to his chest. He closed his eyes as soon as Dean was fully seated and he had felt Dean’s lips on his throat. Castiel was surprised at the intimacy, the gentle way Dean was writhing against him, his lips latched to Cas’s throat. He slid his fingertips over Dean’s throat and chest, following the invisible net of nerve endings to make this as pleasurable as possible for Dean. He wasn’t sure why that was suddenly so important to him, but feeling Dean like this… it triggered a weird kind of pull inside of him. Like he wanted to protect him, needed to protect him.

For a brief moment he wondered if there was still a part of Dean’s humanity calling out to him, surging from deep within the darkness, trying to reach the light. “Dean,” Castiel moaned as his fingers slid up to Dean’s throat again, then to his chin, turning his head so he could press his lips to Dean’s.

There was a pleasant clench as Dean met him, urging Castiel's lips to part with a deft tongue. Dean moved against him and with him, and when he raised his arm to wrap behind Castiel's shoulder, there was an almost rhythmic thrumming shared between them.

Castiel felt a little lost in the pleasure and lust, in the overall feeling of this exciting and primal connection. It was profound on so many levels and he let his instincts guide him as he turned and leaned his face against Dean's arm, biting his skin.

Dean let out a sharp gasp as his head fell back against Castiel. "Sweet Jesus," he growled.

When Castiel leaned back, his eyes fell on a mark on Dean's forearm. He gasped when he recognized it. "Dean... what have you done?"

Dean groaned as he started riding Castiel at a faster pace. "What needed to be done," he gasped out.

He couldn't imagine any scenario where a human should bear the mark of Cain, but that explained why there was this underlying humanity still inside, beneath the demonic infestation of this man's soul. 

He pulled Dean closer to his body, tapping into his grace to concentrate on their connection. The thumping pulse that reverberated between them. "Can you feel that?" He moaned as he rocked up into Dean, in harmony with his movement.

"Fuck," Dean gasped out, he clenched again and stilled his movement, fully seated on Castiel's girth. "The hell is that?" 

Castiel groaned at the tightness, before he pressed his lips against Dean's neck, breathing hard. "I'm not sure, but... I think it's... it's your soul reaching out. It feels really... nice."

Dean nodded as one of his hands reached back to card through Castiel's wing. "Better than nice," he murmured before he extended his neck to give Castiel more access.

Angel wings were extremely sensitive to touch, which had been the reason why the witch had locked them on the palpable plane. Castiel gasped as he felt Dean's fingers in his feathers. It felt like an electric current flowing through them. "Yes," he moaned before licking over Dean's throat. "I'm so close. Do you want me to touch you?"

"Fuck yeah," he groaned as he started massaging the part of his wing he was touching.

"How do you know where to touch me?" Castiel wondered out loud as one of his hands slid around Dean's throat, the other down to Dean's erection. The head was wet from precum and Castiel used his fingers to spread it over the satiny flesh before starting to stroke him at a measured pace.

Dean moaned outright. "No idea… just wanted to touch you."

"Don't stop," Castiel groaned as he stroked him faster, rocking deeper inside him. "I want to feel you come, Dean."

That was met with a deep groan as Dean reached his other hand back and doubled down on his ministrations on Castiel's wings. "Won't take long," he groaned.

Castiel leaned into Dean's arm again, this time biting Dean's Mark on purpose. 

"Oh, fuck," Dean gasped and shuddered against Castiel, spilling over his hand as he clenched around Castiel’s girth with each pulsing wave of his orgasm.

He couldn’t hold back any longer. With a pleasured cry he filled Dean a second time, pressing deep inside of him on instinct. Castiel leaned his forehead on Dean’s shoulder, trying to regain his breath as he kissed along the skin towards Dean’s throat. “I have never… felt anything like this before,” he admitted quietly.

Dean let out a dazed groan. "Sadly, neither have I."

He was surprised to hear that. Castiel had always thought all demons would thrive in hedonism. A part of him felt happy that Dean had liked what they had done just as much as he had. Of course, he felt guilty doing those things with a demon. But Dean… he was just different.

Before he could say something, the heavy door to the room was opened and Crowley stepped in.

“Well, boys, this is a very interesting development. You really are both beasts, aren’t you?”

Crowley seemed like he was getting way too much pleasure out of them having sex, and that was just another reason to rip his face off.

"Can't wait to rip his entrails out," Dean whispered as he clenched around Castiel's girth again.

Castiel couldn't help the soft moan. It was hard to glare, feeling Dean like that. He leaned close to Dean's ear, whispering, "I hope you can share."

“Definitely,” he breathed out as he squeezed Castiel’s wings.

“You’re creating the perfect offspring for me, aren’t you?” Crowley’s voice was filled with glee at the prospect, and Castiel was itching to turn him into a smoldering pile of ashes. “I knew this would work.”

Dean let out a deep chuckle. “You fucked up,” he said to Crowley, still not moving from his position, seated on Castiel. “When the Bond villain reveals too much in his monologue, it usually leads to his plans getting foiled.”

Crowley’s expression turned angry, and when he spoke, he didn’t have that irritating note of confidence in his tone, “You forget that you’re my pets. I hold all the cards, and you will do as I command.”

“Oh, sure thing, Goldfinger. We’ll get right on that,” Dean said.

Castiel wasn't sure where Dean was going with this. He had thought the plan was to tell Crowley they had been successful, so he would open the door. He nudged Dean, giving him a questioning look, hoping he would get it.

Dean flashed him a pointed look before he pressed his lips against Castiel’s.

“You keep on telling yourself you can get out of this, if it makes you feel better.” Crowley smirked and stepped closer to the cage. “Now make me that baby, and I won’t torture you… today.”

Castiel didn't say anything. He ignored Crowley, hoping he would leave them alone so Dean could tell him what his new plan was.

"Shit. I guess that makes me the Bond girl."

**…. :::: :::: ….**

Dean couldn’t piece together what it was about Castiel. The angel was… a quick study for one. And then there was the whole thing with… the way he could make the Mark sing. That pleasurable sensation Dean assumed he could only get through the act of murder. 

After he let Castiel know that the plan was still on, but Crowley wouldn't buy it if Dean was magically pregnant after the Bond monologue, Dean had spent the next couple of days watching the move of every single demon that came in and out of the room.

Demon henchman number eleven came in with a tray of tea for the witch every four hours when she was in the room. The tweedle demons came to get report from the witch every six hours. And Crowley managed to mosey his way in any time he and Castiel did the horizontal mambo.

The tweedles would be coming in in three minutes. It was clockwork. The only difference today was the witch was nowhere in sight.

Castiel was presently holding those two bars again, having probably resigned himself to the long game to escape.

Dean smirked to himself before he hunched over, clutching his abdomen as he let out a pained groan.

Immediately Castiel let go of the iron bars, next to him in a matter of seconds. His face was contorted with worry as he grabbed Dean's shoulder. "Dean, are you alright?"

Adorable, gullible angel. But then, this was definitely going to make it look real. Dean gasped, looking down at his own stomach. “I… I don’t know.”

Castiel bit down on his lower lip. "Sit down… Maybe… I didn't hurt you the last time?" There was a shadow of guilt on Castiel's face.

And it wasn’t fair how bad that made Dean feel. Brushing off the strange emotion, he let out another cry of pain. He looked up into fiercely concerned blue eyes. “No, it’s… I’ve never felt this.”

Suddenly Castiel's eyes widened in shock. "You're not… do you think… it happened? That you're… um…" 

Dean widened his eyes. _DiCaprio, eat your heart out._ “Fuck,” he breathed out before he groaned again, dropping to his knees as he clutched his abdomen even harder.

"This is not…" Castiel ran to the edge of the cage, slamming his hand against the bars. "Crowley!"

The tweedle demons came in, on the freakin’ second. Dean groaned even louder, rocking back and forth for good measure.

“You need to help him!” Castiel yelled at them. “Something is happening to him.”

One of the demons fled the room, the other just stared at them, mouth agape. 

It was damn hard to not laugh outright. Dean let out another cry to keep his laughter in check.

Castiel was at his side again, kneeling beside Dean before sliding his fingers over his cheek. He whispered, “Dean… is there anything I can do?”

Damnit, now Dean really did feel bad. To stop himself from breaking his cover, he captured Castiel's lips in a kiss.

Castiel kissed him back almost desperately, carding his fingers gently through his hair. “Dean,” he murmured against his lips. “If anything happens to you, I will make them pay.”

"Damnit, Cas." Dean gave him a pointed look and cried out in pain again.

He could practically see the moment it clicked. Fucking finally. Castiel rolled his eyes before he nodded tersely. “Crowley!” he yelled again towards the door before he wrapped Dean in his arms. “I’m ready,” he whispered in Dean’s ear.

"Good," he murmured as he started whimpering, allowing himself to sink into Castiel's embrace. They had one shot at this.

The demon returned, but not with Crowley. Instead the witch, Rowena, was with him, and she looked startled. “I’m going to open the door, then I’ll restrain Castiel while you get the demon out and bring him to Fergus.”

She raised her hands and began chanting a spell as her eyes glowed purple.

_Shit._ As the closest demon opened the door, Dean grabbed Castiel's wing and squeezed before he jumped up and charged the guy. He slammed through the door and held the demon against the nearest wall by his throat. "Cas, now!"

Castiel was right beside him with a beat of his wings, warning him with a hissed, “Close your eyes!” Dean reacted instinctively, shielding his eyes with his arm as everything went bright. He could hear the demons scream before the one he was holding crumbled to ash under his fingers. 

Castiel tapped Dean’s shoulder a second later with a growled, “The witch teleported away.”

"I vote we don't stick around then," he said as he grabbed Castiel's hand and dragged him to the door.

“What about Crowley?” Castiel asked as he intertwined their fingers.

Dean smirked, hating the warmth he felt from the gesture. "Didn't anyone tell you revenge is a dish best served cold?"

Castiel gave him a soft smile. 

It made his heart jump, which was the strangest sensation. He hadn’t felt something like that since… 

“Where do you want to go?” Castiel asked softly.

"I know just the place," he said as he pressed a quick kiss to Castiel's lips. It was hidden. And large. And had countless bedrooms. Which meant lots of places to fuck.

The moment they left the abandoned warehouse, where they had been held, Castiel squeezed his hand. “Tell me where to. I’ll fly us.”

Dean leaned in close, licking a swipe up the shell of Cas's ear before he whispered, "Lebanon, Kansas. And hurry."

Castiel tilted his head. “Hurry?”

"After that show of strength, I kinda wanna worship your cock for the next hour."

**…. :::: :::: ….**

Crowley stared at the screen on his desk, watching as the angel and demon killed his demons, then made their escape. He couldn’t help the satisfied smile that spread across his face; yes, they were leaving with the child he was determined to add to his collection, but he would get it back, one way or another.

He was mildly grateful that his mother had made it out of there alive; mostly because she’d been able to announce the news of the pregnancy. A pregnancy that the creatures involved were apparently unaware of, if their actions were any indication.

Speaking of his mother... she stood beside him, looking a bit ruffled, but he was sure a nice cup of tea would sort that out.

“What’re ye looking so pleased about, Fergus? I only just managed to get out of there by the skin of my teeth. I thought he was going to smite me.”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic, mother.” Crowley rolled his eyes, and leaned back in his chair. “Now, I need a tracking spell. We’ve got some fugitives to catch.”

**To Be Continued...**


	2. You Let Me Desecrate You

**Chapter Two - You Let Me Desecrate You**

The plus side of living in the middle of buttfuck Egypt, with a less than five hundred population, was that despite the fact Dean and Castiel were still naked, and the dude’s wings were still on display, no one was around to see it as they made their way to the entrance of the underground bunker he and his brother found about a year ago.

While it was a huge reason why Dean was in the position he was, a friggin’ demon thanks to the damn Mark of Cain, it was still the first home they had.

This bitch Knight of Hell had been on a kick to kill every single legacy of every single Men of Letter. With access to, hell… everything the Men of Letters had to offer, they found the location of Cain, the father of murder. At the time, Dean agreed to take the Mark from the guy just to get rid of the Abbaddon problem. Which he did, but it got Dean dead in the process.

And now he was a demon.

Sammy had been doing research on at least curing him of the demon part, not that Dean was gungho for it. He was a faster, stronger, better hunter now, and so he humored his brother for the time being.

It wasn't like there was a cure. 

When Dean grabbed the handle and looked at Castiel. "You don't feel all funny, do you?" Dean was pretty sure the anti-angel protection only worked on archangels.

With the blade, Dean could easily handle any lower class.

"I can feel the building is warded," Castiel replied. "I don't feel it affecting my humor."

Dean barked out a laugh and shook his head. "Do the wards affect  _ you?" _

"No," Castiel replied slowly before he gave Dean a long look. "It's warded against demons and archangels. How are you not affected by them?"

“I… it’s hard to explain, but the wards are like… built around me. I don’t know, my brother’s the one who understands that crap,” he said as he pushed the door open. Dean ushered Cas inside and quickly pulled the door closed.

"You live here with your brother? A human?" Castiel asked in obvious surprise.

Dean nodded. “It ain’t ideal, but it’s better than sharing an eight by eight motel room.” He let his gaze rake over Castiel’s form. He leaned in, pushing the angel against the bannister at the top of the stairs. “I think I owe you penance,” he murmured as his left hand snaked down Castiel’s torso.

Castiel raised one of his eyebrows. "Your timing is very inappropriate. Shouldn't we look for your brother?"

Without missing a beat, he still grasped Castiel’s cock and started a slow, leisurely stroke. “He’s balls deep in research.” Dean’s other hand snaked up into the seraph’s wing.

Castiel was clearly reacting to his ministrations. Dean could see Castiel was trying to hold back, but he knew by now the angel couldn't resist his advances. "If… you… uh, insist," he breathed out, his hands gripping the banister behind him.

Dean grinned, squeezing the scapula before he dropped to his knees and swallowed Cas down without any pomp or circumstance. The weight of his girth was as pleasant as the act, staring up at a handsome face, and enormous black wings fanning out. 

Dean’s dick twitched.

Strong fingers were pushing into his hair, stroking tenderly before twisting into a tight grip to hold Dean in place. He loved it when the angel lost his fight against his own lust, humming as Castiel started to fuck his monster cock into Dean’s mouth, a soft plea on his lips, "Dean." Castiel always managed to make his name sound like so much more.

With a deep, muffled groan, Dean took the brutal face-fucking, hands braced against sharp hip bones. He relaxed his throat, swallowing him deeper, holding his gaze. Dean wanted to see if the angel blinked first.

Castiel held his gaze and it felt intense, so intense that Castiel slowed down his thrusts and swallowed visibly. "I want to take you."

Dean smiled around the guy's girth and pulled off with an audible pop. He moved to his feet and flipped their positions before turning his ass to the angel and grasping the bannister. Dean widened his stance.

He gasped when strong fingers spread his cheeks. A second later a wet finger was circling his entrance. Just to tease him. He knew Castiel knew better than to prep him for a quick fuck. 

And true to that he could feel Castiel's cock at his hole a second later, slowly impaling him.

Dean let out a deep, appreciative groan. "Goddamn…"

Just then, Sam’s voice called out from the bottom of the stairs. “Dean, you’re back! Where the hell have you been? It’s been weeks. I… Oh my God! What the… my eyes!”

Dean let out an amused chuckle at his brother's overreaction.

To his disappointment, Castiel stopped fucking him, slowly pulling out before stepping next to him. "Your brother I presume."

Dean let out a sigh. "Sammy, Cas. Cas, this is my brother Sam."

Sam stared up at them wide eyed, bitchface firmly in place. “Cas. You’re an angel. I don’t… what? How?” The big moose looked more confused than Dean had ever seen him, and apparently unable to form full sentences.

Dean rolled his eyes as he grabbed Cas's hand and started walking down the stairs. "Have I got a story for you."

Sam slapped a hand over his own eyes, and made a fake retching sound. “Any chance you and Cas could put some clothes on first?”

Unable to contain his eye roll, he sighed an annoyed, "Fine. We'll be back in twenty."

Dean dragged Cas down the hallway and to his room when he felt Cas's reluctance. 

"You shortened my name," he finally stated.

Dean turned to look at him. "Do you not like that?" Not that he was one that cared if people liked their nicknames, but he was dealing with a seraph, and one who was epic in bed, so no point biting the cock that feeds you.

He hadn't seen that kind of smile on Cas's face before. Almost shy and barely there. "No… it's… fine."

And Dean hated the way it left him feeling… anything honestly. This angel was an enigma. When he opened the door to his room, he closed the door behind them and wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck. Dean didn't even ask, he just dove in for a kiss.

The way Cas was kissing him back felt intimate, especially when he wrapped his arms around him to hold him close. "Why did you say we needed twenty minutes to dress?" Cas asked quietly against his lips, an underlying tone of hopefulness lingered in his question.

Dean smirked. "'Cause we were rudely interrupted," he murmured against Cas's cheek before he drew him in for another kiss. A little more needy, more desperate.

Cas hummed in what sounded like agreement before he walked Dean backwards to the bed, never breaking their kiss until he pushed Dean down on the mattress. His angel was breathing hard, looking down at him before he spread Dean's legs and knelt down between them. "I'm glad we have a bed for this now," he stated before kissing Dean's stomach.

"And while I don't mind an audience, this is… nice." Dean groaned as he carded one hand through Cas's hair, and the other through his wing.

Cas closed his eyes in apparent pleasure before he leaned over him and drew him into a soft kiss, a spit slick finger teasing Dean's hole. "I like that I have you for myself," he murmured against Dean's lips before he guided his cock against Dean's hole and pushed in.

Dean groaned and threw his head back. "You're so fucking big," he breathed out, allowing the sheer filthy pleasure to draw his eyes closed.

He could feel Cas's fingers gently carding through his hair as he drilled deeper. "You're tight," the angel groaned. "Am I hurting you?"

Dean grinned as he gripped a wing in each hand and squeezed. "S'good kinda hurt." And when Cas's cock struck Dean's prostate, he saw stars from the way the Mark sang.

He loved feeling this connection through the Mark. How sex with the angel was quelling his bloodlust, just like murder.

It was also exciting to see his angel become corrupted. The way he moaned and fucked Dean like an animal, the way he spread his wings over them like a bird of prey, as he slowly unraveled Dean's mind with pure pleasure. "Just tell me if… it gets too much," he whispered hotly in his ear as he fucked Dean harder.

"Not gonna happen, test me out, angel," he growled as he wrapped his legs around Cas's waist and pulled him in for a particularly sharp thrust.

Cas hummed in pleasure as he suddenly fucked him faster and harder, a pace that wasn't humanly possible, pinning Dean down at his wrists over his head.

Dean couldn't contain the gasp. "Fuck, oh, fuck me, Cas…" He had never felt anything as impossibly strangling as a pleasure that drilled down to his core. 

"I have so much seed stored for you. I will fill you just like our first time," Cas growled before he hiked up Dean's hips to fuck him even deeper. His teeth ghosted at Dean's throat, tongue licking at his skin as he added in a husky voice, "Come for me, Dean."

There was this innate need to obey the angel, Dean loved and hated it all at once. The brutal fucking, the heat of ragged breath and graze of teeth against his skin, the pulse and throb of Cas's cock in time with the Mark, caused his eyes to turn to black. 

And it happened, he convulsed up, spine bending as his orgasm was ripped from him. Dean crushed his lips against Cas's, dizzy from the thrum of their intense connection. 

Cas gasped into the kiss, deepening it as he fucked into him for a few more times before pressing deep and filling him with impossibly hot come. 

The angel hadn't been kidding. Dean could feel as his cock continued to twitch, coming for what felt like hours, coating his insides, never breaking the deep kiss.

"Jesus," Dean groaned against his lips. "Wish I knew sooner your kind can fuck like that."

When Cas leaned back, his expression radiated anger. "Don't get any dumb ideas. You're mine."

To say Dean liked the thought of making the angel jealous would be an understatement, but there was this underlying… urge to… please Castiel.

Yet Dean was immature enough to ignore the danger of that. "Need me to get a tattoo on my ass sayin', ‘property of Castiel’?"

The angel's face was a mask and it was fucking hard to read. After a moment, Cas gave him an appraising look, a hint of a smile on his face. "I've already marked your insides."

_ Oh, damn.  _ Dean barked out a laugh. "Don't make me fall in love with you."

Cas licked over his own lips, a shadow of confusion gracing his features. "We should… we should talk to your brother now." 

When he pulled out of Dean, he couldn't help but feel coldly empty, a huge gush of come flowing out. Dean dropped his head against the pillow and let out a contented sigh. 

_ Oh, Cas was definitely staying. _

**…. :::: :::: ….**

Dean's brother Sam stared at him with wide eyes, and Castiel started to feel uncomfortable. He was sure it was the combination of wings, and the story of their meeting Dean had so expertly summarized a few moments prior, leaving the man stunned. "Dean told me you were an expert on lore and sigils." He pointed at his still bare chest and the sigil engraved there. Since his wings were still corporeal, it didn't make sense to wear a shirt. "I can't destroy this myself. It forces my wings on this plane and I would like to be able to hide them away."

Dean quirked his brow at him. "If it's destroyed, would you be able to bring them back?"

Castiel quirked his own brow in kind. He wasn't sure why this was important to his demon. "Yes, of course. But why would I want them out? They make me vulnerable."

That was met with a smirk. "Not in the bedroom."

That answered his question about Dean's motive. He couldn't help the shy smile as he said, "You seem to like them."

"Understatement," he said as he grabbed a bottle of liquid and proceeded to drink, flashing him a wink as he did so.

“Seriously, guys? Is this what I’m gonna have to put up with now?” Sam shook his head, and his hair waved as his head moved. “Looks like I need to find information on your sigil as quickly as possible.”

Dean nodded. "I'll work on finding info on this Crowley guy. You ever heard of him?"

“No, I don’t recognize the name. But it sounds like he needs to be stopped if he’s collecting creatures.” Sam’s expression was grim.

Dean turned to Castiel then. "Do you have any info on the guy? Or does Heaven?"

“Not much, other than that he is a collector of rare things. Especially monsters or new hybrids. He worked for Lucifer before he was caged in Hell,” Cas explained with a sigh.

"How'd he get his hands on you? You could easily turn the dick to ash." Dean’s tone dipped at the end of his statement. There was a growl, a throaty almost appreciative sound. 

Castiel looked away then. He remembered how it went down. 

**_~~~_ **

_ He was following a bee on it’s way through a quaint little town. He liked bees, and he was curious to see where it would bring the pollen to after it was done collecting it. When the bee decided to land on a cafe table to eat the rest of a piece of cake, he decided to sit down as well and order a coffee with a lot of sugar. He felt at peace. _

_ It was then that he could feel a demonic presence. Feeling annoyed by his peace being disrupted, he grabbed the tea spoon from his table and followed the hateful demonic intention. It led him to a barn that was full of sigils and markings. They didn’t seem to work though because one sigil was missing to actually trap him. A demon was bending over an altar in the middle of the barn, and hadn’t noticed him entering so far. It seemed distracted by whatever ritual it was performing.  _

_ “Demon!” Castiel called out to him, relishing in the way the demon startled and turned around. Castiel used the moment to throw the spoon with as much force as possible. It impaled the demon’s forehead, making him topple over and fall to the ground.  _

_ Castiel drew closer when he felt someone else enter the barn behind them. When Castiel turned around, he saw a man in a dark suit, blood dripping from his hand from just finishing the last line of a sigil on the wall. It was the last puzzle piece that made all the other sigils work.  _

_ Cas sank powerless to the ground, his energy being ripped away from his essence. He had walked into a trap. _

**_~~~_ **

Castiel cleared his throat. “It’s not important.”

Dean quirked his brow. "Well, is there anything you can tell us?"

"I don't know more than you do, Dean. Just that Crowley wanted me to breed a demon." He gave Dean a pointed look. "And you already know that."

That was met with pursed lips. "I sure do."

“Uh, guys?” Sam grimaced as he looked between them. “Do you know if you can get pregnant? Is it possible?”

Castiel raised his eyebrows. They had never really talked about that, but Castiel assumed it wasn’t possible. Otherwise Dean would have been more worried. “I… I don’t know. I was wondering how Crowley came to that conclusion.”

Dean pulled open his shirt at the neckline and looked down. "I mean… I'm not a chick?"

Castiel knew by now that ‘chick’ was a term for a human woman Dean loved to use, for some reason. He had never met a female who resembled a chicken. Anyway, he had come to the same result about a pregnancy being unlikely unless…

  
“What about the demonic part inside of you?” he asked after a moment. “I know of a case where a male demon  – an incubus  – could harbor a child within them… but you’re not like a normal demon. You were human before.”

Dean's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up. "I…" He turned to look at his brother. "Shit. I don't know."

“It might be a good idea to do some research. Y’know… just in case.” Sam looked uncomfortable with the whole situation, but Castiel appreciated that he was trying to help.

He exchanged a worried look with Dean. "Do you feel any different?"

Dean shrugged. "Not, uh… not really."

Castiel rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe we should be…. more careful next time. Just until we know for sure."

Sam made a sound of distress, and grimaced again. “I really don’t need the details, thanks.”

The expression on Dean's face was a clear indication he was revelling in his brother's discomfort. "I guess make sure you pull out."

Castiel couldn't help but feel disappointed by that. "We should find out if it's possible, as quickly as we can. I don't want to forgo the feeling of coming in you."

Sam slammed his hands on the table and jumped to his feet. “I’m out. If you need me I’ll be in my room, with my headphones on.” Before either of them could say anymore, he disappeared down the hallway, muttering under his breath.

Castiel gave Dean a confused head tilt. "I thought he was going to help us research our problem?"

Dean chuckled and reclined in his chair. "He will, he's just being a baby. Come on, I'm betting this library has something that could help us," he said as he shifted and moved to stand. He held his hand out to Castiel.

Castiel accepted the offer and intertwined their fingers as he got up. He used the opportunity to pull Dean close and into a soft kiss. "Does your library really contain a book about demon pregnancy?"

"No idea, but couldn't hurt to look," he said before he drew him in for another kiss that was deepened with a tilt of the head.

He didn't know why but everytime he deepened a kiss with Dean his grace started thrumming and a surge of lust coursed through him. It had gotten more and more intense the longer they had been together. He hummed into the kiss, softly pushing Dean against the library table. "Maybe we’ll also find a clue to our… connection," he whispered a little breathlessly against Dean's lips.

That was met with an ardent groan. "It's pretty intense, not that I'm complaining." He moved to sit on the table and wrapped his legs around Castiel's waist.

"Didn't we want to look for a book?" Castiel asked as his fingers found their way under Dean's shirt.

Dean raked his hands through Castiel's wings. "Did we?"

“So get this,” Sam’s voice said from the doorway, his head stuck in a book. “I found your sigil in this book, and I… On the table? Really? Can’t you cool it for five minutes?”

He thumped it down on the table and glared at them both.

Dean let out an annoyed sigh and drew away from Castiel. "what's it say?"

“To destroy the sigil’s power, we have to perform a spell. The ingredients shouldn’t be difficult to obtain, but it could be painful.” Sam looked at Castiel with what looked like sincere regret.

"I don't care. I just want it off," Castiel replied, feeling relieved that Sam had found a solution. "Tell me what you need and I'll gather the ingredients."

Sam peered at the page and read from it. “We’re gonna need one of your feathers, a few drops of your blood, and some of your grace, which one of us will have to extract with a needle.”

That indeed didn’t sound like it would be a pleasant experience. Without overthinking it Castiel reached back to his wings and plucked an already loose feather from his wings, putting it on the table. When Sam put a bowl on the table, Castiel conjured his angel blade and cut into his palm, letting the blood drip into the bowl. “I suggest that Dean leave the room when you extract my grace. I don’t want to accidentally hurt him.”

Dean furrowed his brow. "How would that happen?"

"It will be painful to extract a part of my grace. I might react on instinct and…" Castiel shook his head. "I just want you to be at a safe distance."

"Ah, 'cause I'm a demon," he said with a small smirk. "Sweet of you to care."

Castiel nodded softly before he reached out and touched Dean's shoulder. "You know I care about you."

The expression on Dean's face was difficult to decipher. Finally he flashed him a small smile and said, "Thanks, Cas."

"For what?" he asked with a head tilt.

"Not a lot of people do. The extent of who does, is in this room."

Castiel slid his fingers gently over Dean's cheek. He couldn't explain where the attraction for Dean was coming from, why this man felt like a sun with a gravitational pull he was powerless against. "For some reason you're making it very easy for me to care for you."

The man's cheeks darkened a pleasant shade of red, making his freckles stand out. "Don't make me fall in love with you, angel."

His vessel's heart skipped a beat and Castiel cleared his throat before he quietly asked, "Would that be so bad?"

A cough from Sam interrupted their moment, and they both turned to look at him. “Okay, Dean. You wait outside, and we’ll call you when I’ve got the grace. ‘K?”

Dean cupped the back of Castiel's neck and drew him in for a chaste kiss. "Don't go dying on me," he whispered against his lips.

"I won't. I promise," he replied quietly before deepening their kiss for a moment. "Go now."

Dean gently pat Castiel's cheek and left the library, heading in the direction of where they had entered this bunker.

Sam crossed the room and picked up a carved wooden box, then walked back to Castiel with it. Upon opening it, Castiel could see the needle sitting ominously inside. “Are you ready?” he asked, as he lifted it out.

"Just get it over with," Castiel grumbled, trying to relax. 

The moment the needle entered him and Sam started to extract, Castiel was overwhelmed with pain. He bit down on his lower lip, tasting blood as his fingers grabbed the edge of the table to hold on. Thankfully, it didn't take too long and he couldn't help but gasp in relief when Sam pulled the needle out again. "Well, that was uncomfortable," he stated before rubbing his throat, healing the puncture wound.

“I’m sorry, Cas,” Sam said regretfully as he held up the vial of Castiel’s swirling grace. “I got enough for the spell though.” 

“There is no need for an apology. I’m grateful you’re helping me get this thing off my body.” He watched Sam pour his grace into the bowl with his blood and feather, before murmuring an incantation. The bowl glowed and Castiel felt his skin start to burn.

He gasped, and when he looked down at himself he could see the sigil burning away from his stomach. When it was done he started breathing again, completely unaware that he had stopped in the first place. Castiel closed his eyes before he shifted his wings back into subspace. It felt amazing not to be vulnerable again. “Finally,” he murmured in relief as he opened his eyes again.

Sam smiled and waved his hand in Castiel’s direction. “Maybe you could put a shirt on now.”

"I'm against that," Dean said as he stepped back into the library.

Castiel couldn’t help but smile at Dean. “You couldn’t wait to come in again, could you?”

Dean smirked. "Figured it couldn't hurt to check."

“Now we just need to find out about this Crowley guy. Oh, and the, uh… pregnancy thing.” Sam looked uncomfortable again, and Castiel realized that Sam wore that expression when they discussed pregnancy, or sex.

"I think I know who we could ask to get a lead on Crowley," Castiel suggested after a moment. It was a longshot, but maybe worth it. "There is a bar in Chicago. It's frequented by angels and demons. Kind of a neutral ground. Maybe we could follow a demon from there and… ask a few aimed questions."

“That’s a really good idea, Cas,” Sam said before turning to Dean. “We should pack a few things and hit the road.”

Dean nodded to Castiel. "You can borrow my clothes."

"Thank you, Dean." He walked up to him, touching his hand before intertwining their fingers. "Let's find Crowley." They exchanged a smile and he could see Dean was just as excited as he was about the hunt.

**…. :::: :::: ….**

Instead of going into the bar, seeing as they didn’t know the reach this Crowley prick had, how many eyes and ears he had to pass on the whereabouts of Cas and Dean… The three of them decided to stake out the bar from the comfort of Baby. 

Dean was in the driver’s seat, his brother to his right, and Cas in the backseat directly behind him. He wanted the angel in the front seat, but Sam refused, citing the fact that he didn’t trust them to keep their hands to themselves. 

Not that his brother was wrong about that. It was bizarre, the way he felt inexplicably drawn to the angel. Their intense connection mystified Dean. Since he had become a demon, his emotions were still technically there, but he couldn’t access them, but ever since he met Castiel… Dean shook his head and returned his attention to the door of the bar.

They had been here for almost two hours, and the Mark was getting itchy. The blade was calling to him from Baby’s trunk, and his forearm was throbbing from the ache of a lack of contact. Dean let out a soft sigh and rubbed the back of his neck.

Strong fingers suddenly started to knead his neck. He could feel Cas's hot breath ghosting over his ear. "Are you alright?"

Dean ignored the weird, fluttery sensation that threatened to course through him in the form of a shiver. He turned his head slightly, eyes immediately drawn to Cas’s lips. “Yeah, it’s… it’s hard to explain.” And that was way more honest than Dean wanted to be. 

_ Stupid, distracting angel lips. _

"You're tense. Do you need some distraction?" Cas asked before he lowered his voice. "Maybe I could help."

Dean couldn't help but chuckle. "I like the way you think." He turned to his brother. "Why don't you stake out the joint from… over there," Dean said with a non descript wave.

Sam shot Dean a bitchface. “Now? Really? Are you seriously thinking about that at a time like this?” 

He must have seen something in Dean’s expression, however, because despite his complaint, he got out of the car, muttering something under his breath about being the third wheel.

When Sam was out of the car, and had walked away from it, Cas leaned against the backseat. “Do you want to come back here?”

Dean didn't even hesitate, he turned and crawled over Baby's backrest, practically tumbling into the backseat. He landed with his head in Cas's lap, so he flashed him a dopey grin. "Heya, Cas."

Cas returned the smile before he helped him up by pulling him onto his lap. Dean could feel the hard lines of Cas’s erection against his ass through the layers of fabric. “Hello, Dean,” he murmured before he pulled him into a deep kiss.

And suddenly the ache in Dean’s arm began to dissipate, the connection with this angel fulfilling his urges in a much more pleasant way. Dean hummed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Cas's neck as he started grinding against him.

Cas hummed against his lips, carding his fingers through Dean’s hair as he gently tugged, forcing Dean to look at him. “Interesting… I can practically feel your demonic energy receding. How is that possible?”

"I don't know, but you're the only other thing that… calms the Mark, satiates it." Dean confessed.

Cas’s eyebrow rose before his fingers went to Dean’s jeans, popping open the button. “Then I’ll happily be of service. Get these off.”

Dean grinned and happily complied, stripping himself completely naked before he slid to the other side of the seat and sprawled himself out. "How you gonna service me, Cas?" he said with an eyebrow waggle.

Cas opened his own pants, just enough to free his erection before he slid over him, pulling him into a breathtaking kiss. Dean could feel the angel pushing his legs apart before he leaned back and slid two fingers into Dean’s mouth. “Make them wet then I will show you.”

It was strange how willing Dean was to comply. He wrapped his lips around Cas's digits, sucking on them as though they were the angel's cock. Dean never once broke eye contact.

He could practically feel the tension between them. It was electrifying. Cas slowly pulled the fingers out of his mouth and, a moment later, Dean could feel his wet fingers teasing his hole. “You look very nice like that,” Cas breathed out as he pushed two fingers inside of Dean.

Dean groaned and arched into the touch. "You're sexy too," he breathed out.

There was a sudden shy smile on Cas’s lips before Cas was pushing in deeper and faster, starting to open him up. “I want to take you a little different than usual,” his angel murmured. “I want to take you slow.”

Dean couldn't help but moan, the thought of it making his whole body tremble. "Yeah," he said as he leaned up to kiss the angel again.

Their kiss felt sensual and intimate, leaving his lips and tongue tingling for more as Cas gently pulled out his fingers. Cas pressed his forehead against Dean’s, hot breath ghosting over Dean’s cheek as he could feel the head of Cas’s cock slowly sliding inside of him. “You feel incredible,” Cas remarked in a husky voice, his lips grazing Dean’s in a feather light touch as he wrapped his arms around Dean. He was holding him close and secure as he rocked into Dean in a very slow, but deep pace.

With a deep groan, Dean wrapped his legs around Cas's waist and lost himself to the intensity of a pleasure he had never felt before. "Fuck…"

He still wasn’t used to how huge Cas was, how much he was filling and stretching him, and how deep he could fuck him. But that wasn’t all. Cas made him feel things. Things that he thought he would never feel again. 

“Dean,” Cas breathed out, nipping at his earlobe before kissing along Dean’s throat. “I never want to stop doing this.”

“Then don’t,” he murmured against Cas’s lips.

Cas playfully bumped his nose against Dean’s, humming, “Technically we’re both immortal. We could find a place where it’s just us and have sex all the time.”

Dean couldn’t help the smile that curled his lips. “After we kill Crowley, I’m definitely on board.”

Cas smiled against Dean’s lips and licked into his mouth, his thrusts getting even deeper when he used his strong hands on Dean’s hips to push them in a different angle. “I couldn’t agree more,” he growled before biting softly at Dean’s lower lip. His movement became a little slower when he leaned back a little. “Where do you want me to come?” he asked with a heated look.

“My mouth,” he gasped out when Cas’s cock hit his prostate. Sweet Jesus, if he’d known just how good angels were in the sack… Not that Dean had any interest in any other angel. And that was another piece of this confusing puzzle that he didn’t understand. Monogamy had never been something he yearned for, even before becoming a demon.

Cas groaned and his pace got a little faster. Not enough though, and it was driving Dean insane. “I hope we’ll find out soon if filling you with my come will do anything,” he growled before pulling him into a heated kiss. “I’m not going to be gentle when I come down your throat.”

Dean flashed him a feral grin. “Show me what you got,” he gasped as Cas took him in hand, and in a few measured, calculated strokes, came with a moan, his head dropping to Baby’s seat.

“I love watching you come,” Cas groaned, fucking him through the pleasure. When Dean’s breathing was settling down, Cas pulled out before hauling his body closer until Dean’s face was directly under Cas’s spread legs. “Open your mouth,” Cas commanded before pushing his cock inside of Dean’s mouth, instantly fucking him.

The feel of that enormous cock against the back of his throat was awesome. He relaxed and swallowed around the girth, snaking a hand between Cas's legs to tease his balls. 

As he expected, Cas gasped out his name as he thrusted deep into him, filling his mouth and throat with a huge load.

Dean couldn't quite swallow it all, causing it to drip down his chin. He pulled off and licked Cas clean before he looked up at the angel with a dazed smile.

Cas slid back before rubbing his thumb roughly over Dean’s chin and lips, feeding him the rest of his come. “Why are you so… addictive to me? You always manage to reduce me to my basic instincts.”

Dean couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm not gonna apologize for that."

Cas carded his fingers through Dean’s hair before he murmured, “How are you feeling now?”

It was hard to describe, considering sex with Cas was as satisfying as when he got to use the blade on someone. "Better," he said as he leaned in for another kiss, gentle, languid. This angel made him… weak.

Cas hummed into the kiss, drawing him close to his body. The kisses turned lazy as Cas admitted, “You’re making me crazy. All I think of is you.”

That was dangerous territory, because Dean was in the exact same boat. "Dirty thoughts?" He tried to deflect.

There was a pause in Cas’s soft kissing along Dean’s throat. When he leaned back, Dean instantly got lost in his blue eyes. “Yes, a lot of those… and other things.”

Before they could discuss anything as sappy as the emotions Cas seemed to be hinting at, there was a knock on the window. Looking out, Dean could see Sam, hand clasped over his eyes. “Guys, are you done yet? A demon’s just walked out of the bar.” 

Dean, grateful for the distraction, quickly grabbed his pants and started shuffling them back on. “Where?” he asked as he started buttoning them up. He leaned over Cas and pushed open the door.

“There.” Sam pointed at a shadowy figure, who was heading towards an alleyway a few yards away.

Cas got out and held his hand towards Dean to grab it, helping him out. “Let’s follow him to an area with no one around,” he suggested.

Dean nodded and slipped to Baby’s trunk, popping her open and he could feel the way the first blade began to vibrate. He pulled up the false bottom and unlatched the wooden box he kept the blade. When she was in Dean’s hand again, he let out a shudder as the power started to course through him.

Cas was at his side in a second. “You won’t need that,” he growled.

Dean scoffed. "That's where you're wrong."

“Dean...” Cas grabbed Dean’s face and gave him an intense look. “Put it down. You got me.”

"I…" He trembled from the sheer refusal to release the blade. In fact, his grip tightened. "I can't." 

“What’s going on?” Sam asked. “He’s gonna get away if we don’t move it.”

Cas seemed to ignore Sam, his eyes fixated on Dean before he slowly drew him into a gentle kiss. "Drop it," he whispered against Dean's lips before he deepened it. His fingers slid over Dean's arms, thumb rubbing over the Mark before he lifted Dean's arm and drew back to gently bite it.

Dean gasped and dropped the blade, he then turned and yanked Cas in for a feverish kiss.

Cas gasped into the kiss, drawing him away from the trunk before he pressed his forehead against Dean’s, breathing hard. "Let's catch a demon."

“Okay,” Dean returned. 

They turned in time to see the demon turn down an alley a few buildings over from the bar. Dean ignored the call of the blade and looked at Cas before they followed. When they reached the alleyway, the demon had disappeared, but there was… something… a presence he could feel.

“Damn, we’re too late,” Sam grumbled as he moved further into the alleyway.

In the blink of an eye, five demons emerged from the shadows, and one of them yanked Sam into a hold, large blade at his brother’s throat. 

Dean saw red, and while he hadn’t really been able to feel his emotions since becoming a demon, there was still this attachment to his younger brother. He pulled out the Colt and aimed it at the head of the asshole holding Sam hostage. “Oh, you’re going to regret that for the rest of your life.”  _ All two minutes of it. _

The demon cackled. "Brother, you should know that toy weapon won't do anything to me. My vessel is just a dead meat sack."

Sam struggled against the demon, but the hold he had on him was obviously too strong. The black eyed bastard pressed the knife harder against Sam’s throat and a bead of blood appeared.

Dean cocked the gun and turned it slightly so it's emblem was on display. "This is  _ the _ Colt."

The demon frowned before he raised his eyebrow. “Fuck… you’re him, aren’t you? You’re Dean Winchester.”

Dean furrowed his brow. "How do you know my name?"

"You have a price on your head." The demon grinned before he suddenly gasped out in pain. Cas appeared behind him, tearing Sam away and pushing the demon towards Dean.

Two of the other demons grabbed Dean by the arms when the ballsy fucker crashed into him. They wrestled the Colt from his fingers, causing it to drop to the ground. The biggest of the group grabbed it and held it at Dean's forehead. 

"You two stay back," he growled as he pushed the gun against Dean's temple hard enough to leave an indentation.

_ See? The blade would have come in real handy right about now… _

Cas stepped in front of Sam with a fiery look in his eyes. Lightning struck suddenly and Cas’s wings appeared as huge shadows on the wall behind them before he growled, “If you don’t let him go this second I will smite every single one of you.”

Ignoring how hard that sight made him, Dean said, "I'd listen to him."

The big guy with the crooked teeth tightened his grip on Dean's arm, yanking him back like a ragdoll as he let out a scoff. "Do it, see if your demon fuck-toy survives."

_ Fuck, they knew.  _ The price on his head was probably from Crowley. 

Exchanging a quick look with Cas showed he and the angel were on the same page. Cas squinted his eyes at them, conjuring his angel blade. “You really want to test that theory?”

Goddamn, now really was not the time to get turned on. Dean tried to yank himself free, and the one with the Colt knocked Dean upside the head. He instantly saw stars as his vision blurred, and Dean couldn’t stop himself from crying out in pain.

“Dean!” Sam called out, his voice sounding distant even though he was close by.

There was a sudden rush, maybe it was adrenaline, but Dean began to shake with rage. "Let me go," he growled.

"Dean," he could hear the worry in his angel's voice, noticing the desperation. Cas glared at the demon. "I will kill you slowly for touching him."

The demon to Dean's right cackled as he pulled out an angel blade and dragged it across Dean's arm, cutting the skin.

Dean cried out in pain, and before anyone could respond, he felt himself engulfed in a white light. Everything and nothing surrounded him for the briefest moments, and he could hear screams.

When his vision cleared, Dean was on the ground, looking around in a daze at the three dead demons. He looked up at Cas and his brother. "The fuck was that?"

Cas just stared at him with wide eyes. "You… you smote them with holy light. How… how did you do that?" His angel walked up to him, helping him up with an awed expression.

"Is… is it like an STD, you think?" Dean asked, just as mystified as Cas looked.

Cas’s expression shifted to shock before he pressed his palm against Dean's belly, falling to his knee. "Dean…" he looked up at him with wide blue eyes. "You… you have grace inside of you."

Dean shook his head and stepped back. "I… I can't. I'm a demon."

Cas stood up, a pained expression on his face. "I'm sorry, Dean… but there is no other explanation. You're carrying our child."

Dean took another step back. A wash of dizziness started to overwhelm him. He couldn't be pregnant. How the fuck did that even work? Dean found himself struggling to breathe, and from one moment to the next, everything faded to black.


	3. You Let Me Penetrate You

**Chapter Three - You Let Me Penetrate You**

The soft ins and outs of Dean's breathing was the only thing audible in Dean's bedroom for a while. Castiel had brought them all back (including the car), and carried Dean to lie him carefully down on the mattress. 

His palm rested on Dean's belly, trying to process what had happened. He could feel the slight tingle under his palm, his own grace reacting to the grace within Dean's body. 

How was this even possible? 

He looked up when Sam entered the room with a glass of water, putting it down on the night stand before sitting down on the edge of the other side of the bed. His gaze wandered to Castiel's hand on Dean's belly.

He knew what the man was going to ask, so Castiel answered before Dean's brother could formulate the question. "I don't know how this is possible or how this works… but I can feel it. Dean carries grace inside of him. Holy light. And it shouldn't be possible. He is part demon… and in a male body."

Sam sat down next to him, a serious expression on his face. “It’s a lot to process. Dean might need some time to get used to the idea.”

“Not only Dean,” Castiel murmured before he shook his head and looked up at Sam. “What if this is dangerous for him?”

“Sorry, Cas, I wasn’t even thinking… I was gonna say that we won’t need to research the possibility now, but I guess we do.”

“I think it’s imperative that we find Crowley. He caught us for exactly this scenario. So he must know a lot more about this than we do.” He leaned in closer to Sam. “We need to track him down. Fast. And then we throw him in that dungeon of yours and torture the information out of him.”

"Someone say torture?" Dean asked, voice a little croaked and gruff.

Of course he would wake up for the promise of torture. Castiel would have rolled his eyes if he hadn't been so worried. “Dean… are you alright?”

Dean scrubbed his hand over his face as he moved to sit up. "Yeah, just had the craziest dream…"

“What did you dream about?” Castiel asked slowly.

"That I was knocked up, with your kid," he said, voice wavering as he looked at Castiel and Sam. "That  _ was _ a dream, right?"

"Um," Sam started, looking more uncomfortable than Dean had ever seen him.

“It’s not a dream, Dean,” Castiel replied calmly. “I can actually feel grace in you when I put my palm on your belly.”

Dean looked down at the hand placement, then looked back up. "I don't understand. How can this even happen?"

That was a very good question. “I think Crowley could answer that for us. If he didn’t think this could happen, he wouldn’t have spent so much time on using us as test subjects.”

"So… our baby killed all those demons?"

“Yes.” Castiel carded his fingers through Dean’s hair. “It’s known that nephilim protect their… mother. Even in this state. But… even if you were a human, you wouldn’t become pregnant. You’re a man. I can only speculate that this is your demon side… making it possible.”

Dean turned his head to press a kiss to Castiel's wrist. "Wait. Shit, does that mean I'm going to get fat?"

“I don’t think this will work like a normal pregnancy, Dean,” Castiel replied, trying not to be amused about Dean’s priorities. “But we should catch Crowley as soon as possible and torture all the information out of him.”

Dean pursed his lips, before they curled into a smile. "Talk dirty to me, angel."

This time Castiel couldn't hold back a soft chuckle. "You're infuriating." He leaned over to kiss his temple before he gave him a pointed look. "Do you feel up for hunting him?"

"Oh, hell yeah." Dean shifted and fully sat up before his expression turned excited. "Dude…"

Castiel tilted his head. "What?"

His green eyes sparkled with mischief. "This means you can come in me again. Can't get knocked up twice, right?"

Dean had a point there, although Castiel suspected this wasn't the most appropriate moment to bring that up. Especially after seeing Sam's reaction. "At the moment I'm just very worried about you. We don't know anything about this pregnancy. I just… don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Dean cupped Castiel's cheek. "Apparently, our rugrat won't let that happen."

"Rugrat?" Castiel gave Dean an appalled looked. "Our child is not a rat."

That was met with a sharp bark of laughter. Dean pulled Castiel in for a quick kiss. "Stop being cute."

“Still here, guys,” Sam said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat until they pulled apart. “But I think we need to see what we can find out about this pregnancy. If it’s gonna be, um… dangerous.”

"Then let's hunt down that limey prick," Dean said, tone almost excited.

“Hopefully we’ll be able to get some information on his whereabouts out of the next demon we find,  _ before _ we kill them,” Sam said, pointedly.

Dean opened his arms. "Hey, not my fault."

“I know, I know, they ambushed us. But it won’t be so easy to find him without someone giving up the info we need.” Sam pointed at his phone. “Google’s not been much help.”

Dean rolled his eyes. "No shit. Last I checked it was Amazon that had the connection to the underworld."

"Amazons? The female warriors?" He had no idea what those two were talking about and who this Google was supposed to be.

That was met with a soft chuckle from Dean. "I'll explain it to you later."

Sam suppressed a laugh before asking, “So, any ideas where we should start looking?”

Dean flashed them both an evil grin. "I have an idea."

**…. :::: :::: ….**

Crowley sighed heavily; the search for the escaped angel and demon was not going well. His mother had failed to locate them using magic, saying something about warding.

The delay was unacceptable. With every day that passed, Crowley felt like they were slipping through his fingers.

A knock on his door drew his attention, and he barked out, “Come in,” before taking a sip of the whiskey he’d poured himself.

One of his minions stepped into the room nervously. “Sir, I have news.”

Crowley stared at him, waiting for him to continue. “Go on.”

“There’s been an incident outside a bar in Chicago. A group of demons were attacked and killed by Dean Winchester and Castiel.”

Now this was information he could use. Crowley polished off the rest of his glass of whiskey before jumping to his feet. “Excellent. Let’s go.”

“To Chicago?”

“No, I thought we’d take a nice trip to the Grand Canyon,” Crowley said sarcastically, rolling his eyes in irritation. “Of course Chicago.”

**…. :::: :::: ….**

The trip to South Dakota was a sea of boring, brown nothing for miles and miles. Honestly, it would have been faster to fly by Angel Air, but after realizing Dean actually was knocked up, for the safety of the unholy-holy spawn growing inside Dean, they voted to avoid angel travel. Emergencies only.

The drive was surprisingly, and comfortably quiet, apart from talking Cas through what he was going to need to do. 

Pamela Barnes was a damn good psychic, and exactly who they needed to talk to to track down a demon. The only problem was, Dean wasn’t exactly on her good side at the moment. Tequila and strip poker was involved. 

That was when they came up with the plan to send Cas in solo, so Sammy helped the angel practice being human. They were in the backseat, and occasionally Dean would catch Cas’s gaze in the rearview mirror.

Dean couldn’t put his finger on it, but Cas… It wasn’t just the awesome sex, which was definitely a huge plus, but there was connection, and an almost gravitational pull Dean felt on an almost instinctual level. Emotions had been beyond his grasp since becoming a demon, and yet… Cas made him  _ feel. _

Whatever this was between them, it was going to be bad for business.

When they finally reached Pamela’s place, Dean parked Baby across the street, and watched, almost a little mesmerized, as Cas made his way to the building door. The stupid trench coat he’d found in the bunker obscuring Dean’s view of that ass…

_ Damnit. _

“You’re different since you met Cas. And I don’t just mean the pregnancy; he seems to have had a profound effect on you.” Sam was staring at Dean as he turned to look at him, and it looked like he wanted to have a talk.

Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes to black. "What I tell you about chick-flick moments?"

“I know you pretend not to like them, but you can’t fool me, Dean.” Sam chuckled and leaned back in his seat with his hands behind his head.

"He's great in the sack, what can I say?"

“Are you being deliberately obtuse? I mean, I know you’re trying to piss me off, but it’s more than that, isn’t it? I saw how Cas got you to put down the blade.”

“So?” Dean knew the implications there, the fact that… Cas’s influence could be the answer to Sam’s questions. To his asinine hopes of curing Dean of his demon-ness.

“So… we haven’t been able to find a cure for the Mark, but something about Cas makes it affect you less. You’re more human when you’re with him.”

Dean scoffed. “You gotta let go of the hope of curing me, Sam.”

Sam shot him a bitchface. “You know that’s never gonna happen. I can’t just give up on you.”

Dean turned his gaze back to the window, watching Cas step inside. He let out a soft sigh. “Well, your dumb quest is getting put on the back burner.” Dean turned back to Sam and patted his own stomach. “Angel-damien takes priority now.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m gonna stop trying,” Sam muttered before saying more loudly, “And that’s another thing we need to find out as soon as we can. How does this pregnancy even work, and are you gonna be okay?”

Seeing as Dean couldn't die, with the curse of Cain's immortality, he wasn't really worried about that. "Yeah, like will I have a c-section scar?"

“Er… I don’t know. Damn, we really need to get some answers about all of this.” Sam fell quiet for a moment, probably thinking about all of the questions this conversation had brought up.

“S’why we’re here,” Dean said as he looked over at the building again. “And why Cas has gotta try and pull off being a regular, ol’ hunter.”

“I hope Pamela can come up with some answers. And maybe one day she might even forgive you.” Sam coughed pointedly.

Dean barked out a laugh. “Hell’ll freeze over before that happens. Hopefully Cas remembers to keep lying.”

“Well, if he’s learned anything from you, he won’t have any trouble with that, will he?”

“That’s sweet, Sam,” Dean said as he ruffled his brother’s hair.

“I suppose I should be grateful your demonic side didn’t think to cut off my hair,” Sam said, grimacing as he face-palmed. “Damn, why did I say that?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Like I didn’t already think of that. Way too lame of a prank.” Besides, Dean wasn’t about to put himself through having to watch that awkward growth cycle again. 

Sam breathed a sigh of relief as he ran his hand through his hair, trying to smooth it out. “This Crowley, do you think he’s got others working for him? Are the three of us going to be enough?”

“He’s got enough clout to put a reward on my ass.” Dean flashed Sam a pointed look. “And yeah, we’re enough.” More than enough. He should shave his brother’s head just for asking such a stupid question.

“Okay, okay.” Sam held his hands up in surrender. “Just ‘cause you’re a demon, you’re still my brother, and it doesn’t stop me worrying about you.”

Dean held his gaze for a moment. A lingering silence, before Dean simply said, “Gay.”

“Seriously, Dean?” Sam shook his horse mane. 

It would never get old. Dean chuckled and leaned back against Baby’s seat. “Speaking of, I didn’t know angels could be gay.”

“Well, neither did I. But technically speaking, I’m not sure they have a specific gender. We only see them in the human vessels they inhabit.”

Man, Sam really was a kill-joy. "Fine,” Dean said, “I didn't know angels could be kinky as hell. This one time–"

“Dude!” Sam reached for the passenger door handle. “I’m getting out if you don’t stop.”

Dean chuckled. "Alright."

“Good.” Sam crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m happy for you and Cas, but I don’t want to hear about your sex life.”

"So… you like him?" Dean asked, unsure why that even mattered at all.

“Yeah, actually I do. He cares about you, that’s obvious, but he seems like he has a good heart too. If angels have hearts.”

Dean hummed noncommittally as he turned to look toward the building again. Just in time to see the door swing open.

“Here he comes,” Sam said unnecessarily. “Let’s hope he’s got good news.”

Dean tried not to stare. Cas’s trench coat billowing in the wind as his angel strode purposefully toward them, like a rolling thunder. He looked pissed and Dean could almost feel the air crackling with electricity. 

Dean got out of the car when Cas came closer, wondering what had happened. Cas shook his head in anger when he reached Dean. “She immediately knew I wasn’t human. But she kind of helped me anyway. Crowley is on his way to Chicago, which tells me one thing. He is looking for us.” He squinted his eyes at Dean. “And for some reason, she kept mentioning you and strip poker. Dean… What was that about?” He could have been wrong, but Cas sounded extremely jealous.

"Back to Chicago, that's great news!" Dean deflected.

Cas squinted his eyes even more. “Dean,” he growled. “Answer my question.”

Dean cleared his throat, followed by a nervous chuckle. "It's, uh… nothing, Cas. And it happened years ago…"

“Did you have sex with her?” Cas’s voice dropped to arctic temperatures.

"Well, I mean, I've had sex with lots of people…" 

Great, Dean was just making things worse.

Cas grabbed Dean's throat and pushed him against the car. Dean could feel his hot breath against his ear before Cas whispered, "Not anymore."

Honestly, that shouldn't have been as hot as it was. Dean licked his lips as he regarded the angel. "You sound jealous."

Cas's hand slid from his throat to his chest as the angel leaned back to look at him. Blue eyes completely earnest as he admitted, "I am."

Dean chuckled and carded his hand through Cas's hair. "You've got nothing to be jealous of, trust me."

Cas leaned his head into Dean's head with a hum, a soft smile flitting over his lips before he nodded. "I do. Trust you."

"Me too," Dean confessed, and that was quite a feat, because Dean didn't trust anyone easily.

Cas carded his fingers through his hair in a gentle and loving way before he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "What do you say? Return to Chicago and grab another demon to torture?"

Dean smiled as he wrapped his arms around Cas's neck. "Sounds perfect," he murmured before he captured Cas's lips in another kiss.

The little growl from Cas did things to his knees. Cas deepened the kiss, one hand still in Dean's hair, the other around Dean's throat, his thumb stroking over the skin.

Dean scraped his nails along the name of Cas's neck as he lost himself to the ferocity of the kiss.

A cough from Sam’s direction made them draw apart. “Can you keep it in your pants for five minutes?”

“Just five?” Dean asked with a smirk.

**…. :::: :::: ….**

Castiel was leaning against a wall in a dirty and small dark alleyway as he waited for Dean and Sam to return. They were scouting out the bar from where they had followed the last demon. Or demons… that Dean had killed later, leaving Castiel to wait as backup, and because his presence would have been the opposite of being covert. 

Although he was trying not to think about Dean’s situation, his mind kept going to it. He felt an overwhelming possessiveness and protectiveness since he had learned about Dean’s pregnancy. And he wasn’t sure what that meant.

He tried to distract himself by thinking about a good strategy to catch Crowley. Maybe they could lay a trap. Just like Crowley had trapped him. Finding an abandoned warehouse and painting some sigils. 

Castiel could admit that it would be a nice revenge. 

_ And what then… _

Castiel closed his eyes with a sigh. It didn’t do him any good to think about what could be. He didn’t have enough information about this mysterious pregnancy. All he knew was that he would protect Dean, whatever the cost.

He looked up before he could hear Dean’s steps, walking down the alley, already feeling his presence. Their child’s presence.

Castiel shook his head before he walked up to him and Sam, who was following close by. “Did you see Crowley?”

“No,” Sam replied, frowning. “There’s no sign of him.”

Dean sighed. "We missed him. Maybe instead of trying to find him, we bring him to us?"

“I thought the same.” Castiel smiled, he was happy that Dean had brought it up. “Maybe we could find a place and trap him there?”

That was met with a nod. "Do you know if Bobby still has that barn?" Dean asked his brother.

Sam smiled. “I like the way you’re thinking. And yeah, I’m pretty sure he’s still got the barn.”

Dean grinned and draped his arms around Castiel's neck. "Got a place. So, what're we thinking? Make me the bait?"

Although for some reason making Dean the bait didn't sit right with him, he couldn't help but agree. It was the most logical solution. Dean was the one Crowley wanted. "This barn… is it here in Chicago?"

"No, it's in this state though," Dean said.

“Yep, not too far,” Sam said, gesturing in the direction of the car before striding over to it.

"Then we should grab a demon and tip him off." Castiel sighed before he gave Dean a pained look. "Subtlety is not my forte."

Dean smirked. "It's one of the things I like about you. And we can call that plan B. I know a guy. He owes me a favor."

It was nice to hear that Dean liked more than one thing about him. Especially when that thing had nothing to do with sex. Castiel wanted Dean to like him for more than just their weird connection during sex. "Then we should head out to the barn and prepare the trap. You could call him on the way?"

Dean nodded and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before he made his way to the driver's side door of the vehicle. "Should only be a couple hours."

During the drive to the barn Castiel explained to Sam the sigils they needed to trap Crowley, who had surprisingly a lot of knowledge about them already. So, it didn’t take long for them to paint them inside the barn, hidden behind gear and car parts with the paint Dean had gotten from the trunk. When they were done Castiel couldn’t help but feel a joyful anticipation for Crowley to walk into this trap.

Now they just had to wait. 

Dean was leaning against a hay bale when Castiel leaned against it next to him, their shoulders brushing. “How are you feeling?” he asked quietly.

Dean cast a sideways glance at him, expression amused. "No morning sickness thankfully."

Castiel gave him a long look before he admitted, "I'm… I'm worried about you."

That was met with a hint of a smile, Dean gently cupped Castiel's cheek. "You're sweet, angel."

Like always Castiel felt drawn to Dean, like he had some kind of gravitational pull he was powerless against. He pushed Dean softly against the hay bale and drew him into a gentle kiss.

Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel's neck as he became almost pliant, moving with and against Castiel in a rhythmic cadence. Dean hummed into the kiss before he deepened it.

With Sam constantly being around, they didn't have a lot of opportunities for sex and Castiel could feel the frustration slowly seeping in. He leaned back a bit, nipping playfully at Dean's lower lip before he growled, "Maybe your brother should walk around the barn to check if everything is in order."

Dean smirked. "Yo! Sammy! Perimeter check!"

Sam glared at them and rolled his eyes before stomping out of the barn, muttering something under his breath. 

Castiel didn't lose any time. His fingers quickly moved to Dean's jeans, pulling them down together with his underwear, just enough to free Dean's cock and ass. "Turn around," he murmured as he opened his own pants to free his already hard erection.

Without missing a beat, Dean turned around, bracing his hands on each cheek as he spread himself, putting his hole on display.

Castiel groaned at the sight of it, reaching out to push two fingers into Dean's mouth for him to lick as his other hand stroked teasingly over the fluttering hole.

Dean hummed as he sucked on Castiel's fingers, arching his back. When he pulled off Castiel's digits, he said, "Can't wait to feel you again."

“I feel the same,” Castiel murmured as he fingered Dean’s hole, gently working his slick fingers inside. “And now… I can come inside of you again.”

“Fuck yes,” Dean groaned and canted his ass up, seating himself on Castiel’s digits. 

"You sound excited by that," Castiel growled into Dean's ear as he pushed a third finger in.

Dean moaned outright. “You fill me so good.”

"I'll fill you with a lot. We couldn't do anything for far too long," Castiel stated before he pulled out his fingers and teased Dean's hole with the head of his cock.

"Wish I could just stay on your cock," Dean gasped out as he pushed himself back, trying to seat himself on Castiel's erection.

Castiel let him, enjoying the view of Dean fucking himself on his girth. He hummed as he stroked over Dean’s back. "Yes, that would be preferable." He leaned in closer as he pushed into Dean with a sharp thrust. "Maybe when this is all over we do just that."

Dean leaned back and craned his neck to press a kiss to Castiel's cheek. "I'm game."

Castiel slid his hands to Dean’s hip and upped his pace, letting his frustration run the show as he almost desperatedly started to fuck Dean. Feeling this connection again made him realize how much he had missed feeling things. Everytime they were combined in sexual pleasure, his grace was subdued, allowing him to feel emotions on a profound level that had scared him at first, but now he had become addicted to them. There were base emotions, like lust, need, want, pleasure, and possessiveness. And he relished in them, every time he felt Dean’s essence calling out to his grace. 

"Cas," Dean whined as he arched back into the thrusts, "I love the way you fuck…"

Castiel pressed a kiss to the slope of Dean’s neck. His heart had made a pained jump the moment he heard Dean say, _ “I love...” _

He growled and fucked him harder, knowing he would come soon. He grabbed Dean’s cock and started to stroke it, moaning, “And I love the way you feel.”

The sound that escaped Dean's lips was a truly sinful noise, a yawp of pleasure as he clenched around Castiel. "Fuck, fuck… yes, Cas, harder…"

Castiel happily obliged, sliding one of his hands around Dean's throat, squeezing to hold him in place. His other hand quickly working Dean's velvety erection in the same pace of his thrusts. "Tell me you want me to fill you."

Dean gasped, arm reacheding back to hold on to Castiel. "Want you to fill me to the brim, want to be drowning in your seed, angel."

He could feel his erection throbbing with Dean's words and knew he was close. Castiel pressed his lips against Dean's neck, whispering, "I will, Dean. Come for me."

Dean let out a guttural moan, arching against Castiel before that delicious clench followed. He could feel how Dean trembled as he followed Castiel's order, painting the hay bale in front of them in his seed.

When Castiel followed Dean into the ecstasy of pleasure, he pushed Dean into the hay, groaning against Dean’s neck before biting down. His seed filled Dean, more and more – like an endless sensation of overwhelming pleasure. 

When he pulled out, his seed gushed out of Dean's hole and Castiel groaned before turning Dean around to pull him into a deep kiss. "That was a lot of come," he stated in amusement when he pulled back a little and watched it run down Dean's leg.

"Sweet fuck, if I wasn't already knocked up…" Dean said with a dazed laugh and flashed him a smile. 

He reciprocated that smile with mixed feelings because it reminded him that it was his fault Dean was in this situation. A situation that could have the potential to be dangerous for Dean. “Yes…” He looked away with a sigh. “All because you’re so irresistible and I couldn’t have you.”

Dean gently cupped Castiel's cheek to draw his attention back. "Talk to me."

Castiel leaned into Dean’s hand, closing his eyes for a moment. “I’m worried that this pregnancy will be dangerous for you. It’s my fault you’re in this situation.”

"Takes two to tango," Dean said before he drew Castiel in for a kiss. His eyes raked over Castiel's face for a moment, one hand still at his cheek while the other was braced on Castiel's chest. "You really do care about me, don't you?"

Castiel swallowed dryly. The flicker of hope in Dean’s eyes luring him in like a moth to the flame. He knew he would get burned – emotions were a dangerous game – but he also knew that he was falling. Quickly and absolutely. There was nothing saving him because in his heart he knew it was already too late. “I do,” he whispered. “I… I want to… keep you safe.”

The expression on Dean's face was unreadable, contemplative for certain, but there was something else as well. "I… care about you too," he confessed in a whisper.

He could feel his eyebrow twitch up in surprise. “You do?”

"Don't make a thing of it," Dean said dismissively as he turned his attention to pulling his pants back up.

Involuntarily, a smile crept on Castiel’s lips as he tucked himself in and closed his own pants. “It… it is though. I… I know you’re different from other demons. But you still shouldn’t be able to… feel.”

Dean kept his head down as he buckled his belt. "I couldn't… until you, anyway."

“What do you mean?” Castiel asked slowly, stepping closer to Dean.

"I…" Dean sighed as he ruffled a hand through his hair. "When I'm with you… I can feel things again. Like before the Mark."

In a way that strangely made sense. It certainly explained a lot. He nodded, reaching out for Dean’s hand, stroking his thumb over the back of it. “I can feel your soul reaching out every time we are close. As if it is still fighting the darkness and trying to break free. You…” Castiel gave him a soft smile. “I’ve never encountered a human like you before. You’re very strong.”

"Cas…" Dean shook his head slightly. "Whatever this is between us…"

Castiel pressed his fingers on Dean’s lips. “Whatever this is… I’ll be at your side. I'd rather have you, cursed or not.”

Dean let out a soft laugh, gently lowering Castiel’s hand to draw him in for a quick kiss. "Don't make me fall in love with you, angel," he whispered.

It was the third time Dean had warned him about that and a part of him hoped this meant Dean was starting to have feelings for him. He smiled at him before he leaned closer and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “I can’t make you do anything,” he replied quietly before he pulled him into a hug. “I can only hope that you want to keep me in your life as much as I want to keep you in mine.”

"If you think I'm putting up with being a single parent..." Dean said in a teasing, yet warning tone.

Castiel gave him a long look. “I’m with you,” he stated, hoping to be able to eradicate any doubt Dean could have about his intentions.

Dean cupped Castiel's cheek. "Good."

Castiel leaned into Dean's hand with a soft sigh, getting lost in the man's green eyes. He noticed this happened a lot lately, but he didn't mind. It became his favorite place to get lost, filling him with a profound feeling of peace, as though he found the place where he belonged.

A strange sentiment when he knew Heaven should invoke those feelings for him. But if he was honest with himself, Heaven hadn't felt like that for quite some time now. 

At first this new found doubt had plagued him, had left him restless with anxiety, wondering if something was wrong with him. But not anymore. Now with Dean he had found his own foundation, a ground to walk on and to support Dean in any way. A mission, a purpose… but also a lot more than that. A raison d'etre.

Something he hadn't been aware of desperately needing before.

**…. :::: :::: ….**

Dean sighed as he tugged at the ropes keeping him tied to the chair. This was the boring part, the waiting. As he looked up at the enormous devil's trap painted above him, it was… different.

Despite how he became a demon, Dean found he still suffered the same ills regular demons did. Holy water, demon traps… you name it. And when found within the confines of such a trap, he would feel almost strangled at the restriction.

Now? Now he felt he could easily step outside of the trap, if he wasn't tied up to a chair, waiting for Crowley to show up. 

It had been four hours since he put a bug in Frank's ear to get him to run his location through the demonic channel of Frank's less than savory clients. 

Dean sighed again as he looked over at the hay bale his brother and Cas were hiding behind. "He should have been here by now."

Cas's head appeared, expression miffed. "I'm appalled by Crowley's tracking skills. We've been waiting for hours now. How has he not found us? He even has a witch at his disposal."

"Maybe he figured out this was a trap?" Not that Dean wanted to give the smarmy prick any credit. He struggled against the ropes again. "Can one of you untie me? I'm pretty sure he's not coming."

Cas walked around the hay bale, closely followed by Sam, who looked tired as hell. The angel knelt next to Dean's chair and started untying him with a sigh. "Even if he knew it was a trap. I doubt he would have resisted coming here to get his fingers on you."

"Guess I'm only irresistible to you," Dean said with a smirk.

Cas looked up at him when Dean's bindings fell to the floor. "I'm okay with that. Although, in this case, I fear it has nothing to do with your level of attractiveness, but more with Crowley's lack of tracking skills."

"You sweet talker," Dean said, pursing his lips at Cas in a mock kiss.

Sam sighed deeply. “I guess you really can’t help yourselves, can you? Even when I’m right here.” He looked around them at where Crowley wasn’t, and shrugged helplessly. “So, what now? Any ideas?”

"Wrap up, head back to Kansas, and figure out another way to drop a house on this bitch." Dean shrugged off the binds and moved to stand. Just as he predicted, he stepped out of the trap with minimal effort.

Sam stared at Dean with an incredulous look. “What… how? How did you do that? That is an authentic demon trap.”

A quick look to Cas showed a curious expression instead of a surprised one. As if the angel had expected this to happen, or waited to see if Dean could do it. Cas hummed, "You're changing."

Dean furrowed his brow. "I'm not changing, it's the rugrat."

“Are you saying that the pregnancy is making you less demon-y?” Sam asked, understanding dawning on his face.

Cas nodded. "Like I said, Dean is changing. This pregnancy is giving you new abilities. It's influencing your essence. It might be temporary to however long this pregnancy will last, but for the moment, the rules for demons don't seem to apply to you."

Dean grinned. "Awesome."

“I know I’ve said it before, but we really need to find out everything we can about the pregnancy, including the part where you give birth,” Sam said, full of concern.

It was strange, but Dean wasn't anxious about it. Curious? Absolutely. Fascinated by the whole process? Definitely. But other than that, Dean was weirdly fine with the whole thing. He'd always wanted a kid, and while this was going to change his life in every way imaginable, knowing that a bad ass seraph had promised to be there with him every step of the way… Dean turned to look at Cas, ignoring the way his heart skipped a beat when they locked eyes, and felt a rush of affection for him.

Feelings were becoming more and more a thing. He had almost forgotten what it was like to feel anything, and while he didn't miss the bad emotions, Cas didn't instill any of those in him. "Well, seeing as I'm missing the parts for a traditional birth…"

“And that’s exactly why I’m worried,” Sam said, ruining their moment.

Cas softly shook his head. "I… I actually have a theory about that. Since Dean is male, I think we can say with one hundred percent certainty that this isn't a pregnancy happening inside of his physical body. I think this works like an angel pregnancy." Cas leaned against a rusty skeleton of a tractor, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "When an angel falls pregnant with a nephilim, they carry the child inside of their grace. Our light – our essence – works the same way as a demon's darkness. We're different sides of the same coin."

Sam let out a huge sigh of relief. “That actually makes a lot more sense than what I imagined was going on in there…” he waved his hand towards Dean’s abdomen and grimaced.

"Alright," Dean clipped as he made his way towards the door, "no sense in trying to theorize what's going on."

“We need to find Crowley,” Cas summarized as he stepped beside him to intertwine their fingers on their way to the door.

Dean cast a sideways glance and a soft smile in Cas’s direction. He squeezed the angel’s hand. “And then torture him.”

He was rewarded by a little smirk gracing Cas's sinful lips. "Exactly. That will be very necessary."

Way to get Dean going again. He waggled his eyebrows at Cas. “What would you do first?”

Cas raised his eyebrow. "This is turning you on," he stated dryly. It wasn't really a question.

“What can I say? Raised by television means I find violence incredibly sexy,” he purred before leaning in close to press a playful bite to Cas’s neck.

“Right here, guys,” Sam pointed out, gesturing to himself.

Dean chuckled and pressed a kiss to Cas’s cheek. “I know.” As a demon, Dean found making his brother uncomfortable was one of his favorite pastimes. Hell, since becoming a demon, he’d managed to draw out four new bitch faces.

Letting go of Cas’s hand for a moment, he grasped the large metal handle of the barn door and pulled it open, the creak of old wood echoing around them.

Dean did a double take when his vision focused on a figure standing outside, clearly waiting for them. 

“Hello, boys. What a coincidence bumping into you like this.”

_ Fucking Crowley. _


	4. You Let Me Complicate You

**Chapter Four - You Let Me Complicate You**

Crowley yanked at the handcuffs around his wrists in frustration. The other ends were firmly attached to the chair he was sitting in, and he’d lost count of how many times he’d pulled against them in a futile attempt to break free.

How on earth had Dean and Castiel – and that giant with them – managed to overpower him? It was he, after all, who had crept up on them, and yet it was indisputable that he was now the captured one.

He hadn’t seen a peep of any of them in the however many hours he’d been held in this dungeon, and he was beginning to suspect that the torture he was to endure was being bored to death.

“How about a bloody drink?” he called out, wondering if he was being watched as he had watched them.

His plea was met with a deafening silence, and he slumped down in the chair in frustration.

_ Well played, boys. Well played. _

Crowley jerked upright as he became aware of someone else in the room, and he realised that he must have dozed off at some point. 

It was Dean, and he was holding the First Blade. He approached with a broad, devilish grin. If Crowley had had any doubts that he was a demon… 

Dean tossed the blade from hand to hand. "How's it going?" he asked as he approached.

“It’s great, although the hospitality is a bit lacking.” Crowley’s answer was laced with sarcasm, but he’d ceased caring about being cooperative at this point.

That was met with a chuckle. "I'll make sure to pass your complaint onto the manager." He stepped close, now within the confines of the excessively large demon trap painted on the stone floor.

“Would you? And while you’re at it, shouldn’t you at least buy me dinner before you tie me down?” Crowley knew flirting probably wouldn’t get him anywhere, but it couldn’t hurt to try, could it? Plus, Dean wasn’t exactly unattractive… 

Dean barked out a laugh before the blade was dragged along Crowley's forearm. "Seeing as I wasn't given the same courtesy…"

_ Bollocks.  _ Maybe it was time for a different tactic.

“Shouldn’t you be taking it easy in your condition?”

Dean quirked his brow. "And what do you know about my condition?" He then plunged the blade into Crowley's shoulder.

The pain was excruciating, and he screamed as Dean pulled the blade back out. The murderous look in Dean’s eyes told Crowley that he wasn’t screwing around, and he was more than a little relieved to see the giant from the barn rush into the room.

“Dean, what are you doing? We’re supposed to be getting information from him, not killing him.” He grabbed hold of Dean’s shoulder and spun him around so that they were facing each other. “Why don’t you go and find Cas? Okay?”

Dean ignored his brother and shook him off. "He's not gonna give us anything. I can tell." This time he dragged the blade across Crowley's cheek.

“Hey, I can cooperate.” Crowley hated how desperate he sounded, but the truth was, he was very desperate.

"Oh, yeah?" Dean's tone was dangerous as he twirled the blade in his hand.

In that moment the angel barged in from wherever he had been hiding. “Crowley, you better talk and tell us everything we need to know about this pregnancy. Or I won’t do anything to hold Dean back from slicing you into little pieces.”

The way Dean looked at the angel spoke of a fondness that he had never seen a demon capable of. That was curious.

"I'll save some for you," Dean said to Castiel.

The angel squeezed Dean's shoulder, an equally fond smile on his lips. Crowley hadn't anticipated that they wouldn't just team up against him, but also develop… feelings? Whatever was happening between those two, it was definitely bad for business. He needed to come up with a strategy or they would surely kill him.

“Just look at you two lovebirds.” Crowley smiled up at them. “Who knew I could be such a good matchmaker.”

Without missing a beat, Dean rammed the butt of the blade into Crowley's nose, followed by a sickening crunch.

The blinding pain made everything go white for a second, and not being able to bring his hands up to his face made it ten times worse. Dean really wasn’t fucking around, and Crowley realised that he needed to do whatever he could to earn his forgiveness.

“Stop, please. I’ll tell you anything you want,” he croaked out.

Dean reared his hand back, but his brother halted him. They appeared to have a silent communication before Dean sighed and looked at Crowley, eyes darkened in disgust. "Alright. Talk."

“Okay… okay.” Crowley took a deep breath before continuing, “I know that you’re with child, but this is no ordinary pregnancy. It’s less physical, and more… magical.”

"That much we friggin' know. If that's all you've got..." Dean said as he raised the blade again.

Crowley knew he had to be wiley if he was going to stay alive, so he said the first thing that came to his mind. “There’s a spell you’ll need to survive the birth, and I know the ingredients you require.” 

That wasn’t even slightly true, but he hoped it would buy him enough time to come up with an escape plan.

Dean's eyebrows shot up. "I'm gonna die?"

“Not if the spell is performed correctly, and the ingredients are just right.” Crowley put on his best innocent face, and braced himself for either more pain, or a softening of attitude from Dean.

The angel gave Dean a pained look, grabbing Dean's shoulder. "You won't die. I won't let you." He could see Castiel wanted to say something else, something he had difficulties spelling out. "Have you... do you even want this child?"

“I…” Dean appeared hesitant as he looked down at his stomach. “I don’t know how to answer that.” He turned to look at Castiel again. “I suppose abortion would be the safest route.”

_ Shit.  _ That was the last thing Crowley wanted; he was still determined to get his hands on the creature, after all. “I’ve already said I know how to keep you safe, haven’t I?”

Dean rolled his eyes. "Like I'm gonna trust your intentions are pure."

Castiel touched Dean’s cheek to get his attention. “You need to be sure of this. If there is any doubt in you, we could still torture the information out of Crowley and then find the witch to fact check what he said. I think she would be our best bet since she worked with Crowley.”

Dean appeared hesitant for a moment before he said, "Let's discuss this in private." 

The angel exchanged a look with the gigantor. “We’ll be right back.”

The moment they left the room, Crowley turned to his remaining captor.

“You won’t let them torture me, will you, um… I’m sorry, we haven’t been introduced.”

“Sam. Dean’s brother. And don’t think just because I’m not a demon I’ll go any easier on you. I heard what you did to them, and you’re lucky they didn’t just kill you on the spot.”

Sam didn’t look too friendly, so Crowley decided not to try the matchmaker line again. Maybe flirting would be a better idea. With a wink, he said in his most seductive voice, “You don’t have to go easy on me, sweetheart.”

Sam huffed in disgust, fixed him with a glare, and crossed his arms over his chest.

Ah, well. It was worth a try…

**…. :::: :::: ….**

Dean immediately went for the drink cart in the library and grabbed the bottle of whiskey. He held it out and looked at it for a moment. "Is fetal alcohol syndrome something that can affect a dengel?"

Cas leaned against the table and shook his head. "I doubt anything you physically do to your body would harm the child."

That was all Dean needed before he took a swig. He approached Cas, and instead of moving next to him, Dean draped himself against the angel, practically against his lap. "Well… what do you think?"

Cas wrapped his arms around him, dropping a kiss to his shoulder before he sighed. "I'm worried about you."

Dean hated how much he enjoyed the warmth of such an embrace. He let out a soft sigh and clasped his hands over Cas's arms. "What's safer? Trying to figure out a holy abortion, or trusting that slimy dick is telling us the truth?"

Cas gave him a long look before he replied in a different way than Dean had expected, "We never talked about this. This situation was forced upon us. I don't even know how you feel about… this child."

Dean turned slightly to face him better. "I'd… always wanted a kid. Even though I never imagined it going down like this. What about you?"

Cas licked over his own lips before he looked away. "To be honest… I've never thought about it. This was never anything… I thought I could have. I don't know anything about being a parent or raising a child."

Dean looked up at him, doing his damnedest to ignore the wash of blurry, confusing emotions he was feeling. "Is it… is it something you think you could want?"

Cas's lips parted as their eyes met. The tension between them was almost palpable. "With you… I would want to have everything." He reached out to touch Dean's cheek, his hand warm and reassuring. "But this isn't my decision. No matter what you decide, I will be with you."

That was a damn terrifying realization. Not just that an angel of the lord had such a profoundly deep affection for Dean, a lowly demon, but the fact that he felt the exact same way. "You mean that?" Dean hated the way his voice quivered.

There was a soft smile on Cas's lips. "Very much so." He leaned closer for a featherlight kiss to Dean's lips before he looked at him again. "So, which path do you want us to walk?"

Dean cupped Cas's cheek. "Wanna try raising a kid with me?"

The expression on Cas's face was already worth everything. His smile widened before he laughed softly and nodded. "Yes. I… I want to… raise our child with you." The hand on Dean's cheek dropped to Dean's belly, stroking over it with a wistful expression. "I hadn't even dared to think about our child since we found out about it. I was… afraid. Mostly for you. I still am."

"Then we better make sure Crowley gives us the spell." Dean couldn't hold back, the way his heart swelled, entranced by a blue gaze that bore into him, he leaned in for another kiss.

Cas immediately deepened it, a kiss that spoke of an underlying desperation and need. A soft groan escaped the angel's lips as he pulled back. "We shouldn't get distracted. I need to know how to keep you safe… you and our child."

Dean couldn't help but smile. "Then you need to stop being a temptation," he teased as he raked his hand through those gravity defying locks.

Cas's eyes fluttered shut for a second as he murmured, "I'm not doing anything." Dean loved how his angel turned into a cat every time he touched his hair, leaning into his hand as if asking for more.

"That's where you're wrong," he whispered as he pressed a kiss to Cas's lips.

The arms around Dean pulled him closer as Cas deepened the kiss with a hum. He softly bit Dean's lip, growling, "If anyone is a temptation, it's you."

Dean chuckled against his lips. "I'm not sorry." The warmth was foreign, yet oh, so familiar. If Dean didn't know any better, he'd think he had a crush on the angel or something.

"Why am I not surprised?" Cas replied dryly before he turned them around and lifted Dean onto the table, slotting himself between Dean's legs before pulling him into a kiss again.

Now that's what he was talking about. Dean groaned in appreciation as he let the angel take charge. And while the sex was damn addictive on its own, Dean began to realize maybe it wasn't the sex Dean was addicted to.

Cas's fingers slipped under his t-shirt, roaming over his chest before he grabbed the hem and pulled it over Dean's head and off. His eyes wandered over Dean's skin, fingers trailing over the freckles of his shoulder before he looked up again. "Lay down on the table," Cas murmured, his expression captivated by whatever he was seeing in Dean.

"Yes, sir." Dean couldn't help but grin as he scooted back enough to lay on the table as instructed. 

Cas immediately opened Dean’s belt and jeans, pulling them off in one go with his underwear. It left Dean naked on the table with Cas fully clothed and looking down at him, like he was a delicious pie to feast on. His fingertips slid sensually over Dean’s chest, circling his nipples before wandering down over Dean’s stomach. Cas looked at him, breathing heavy. “Spread your legs for me.”

Dean was growing less and less conflicted about these soft little commands, in fact, they were really starting to affect him. He liked being obedient to the angel, at least when it came to their sex life. With the aid of naturally bowed legs, Dean spread his legs obscenely wide, looking up at Cas through dark blond lashes.

Cas grabbed Dean's hips to pull his ass to the edge of the table before he opened the fly of his pants to free his erection. The head was already glistening with precum, causing Dean to wet his dry lips with his own tongue. Instead of pushing in and taking him hard and fast, Cas dropped to his knees and buried his face between Dean's legs, spreading his cheeks with his fingers before he worshipped his hole with his tongue.

"Oh, fuck," Dean groaned as he dropped his head back. It had been far too long since he'd been rimmed, and so expertly too. The way the pleasure coursed through him was electric. Stars behind screwed shut eyelids, and his breath caught in his throat. "Fuck, Cas!"

Cas fucked him with his tongue, which pressed in deeper than Dean would have expected it to reach. Cas was making him wet, his knees weakened as ge could feel two fingers joining the angel’s tongue to work him open.

Dean moaned outright. "You're so fucking good at that…"

When Cas leaned back he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before he licked his own palm. He groaned when he touched his own erection, leaning over Dean as he positioned himself. 

His pupils were lust blown as he guided his huge cock, slowly drilling it into Dean. Cas bit down on his own lower lip, barely stifling the groan. "Hard and fast?" he asked breathlessly. "Tell me how you need it."

Dean gasped out, leaning up to wrap his arm around Cas's neck to draw him in for a frantic kiss. "Wanna feel you deep," he murmured against his lips.

Cas grabbed his knees and practically folded him as he knelt on the table and over Dean, using the momentum to push in deep. "Like this?" Cas asked with a moan.

Dean dropped his head back. "Yes," he hissed as he clenched around the angel's girth. How the hell was an angel this good at sex? Not that Dean cared, he would happily give himself to Castiel for the rest of his life. 

_ Fuck. _ That was a helluva revelation too.

The angel had a sensual slow and deep pace, moaning with half lidded eyes. "You feel so good, Dean. So right."

Dean cupped Cas's cheek. "Kiss me," he begged, otherwise, Dean might say something he would regret. Like how much he agreed, how he found himself irretrievably drawn to Cas.

Cas's hand cupped Dean's cheek, his fingers sliding into his hair as Cas bent down. A small gap between their lips, filled with hot and heavy breathing, and a tension that left his lips tingling without any physical touch. Cas uttered his name, broken and full of meaning before he dragged his parted lips over Dean's in a featherlight kiss.

Dean felt that kiss in his core, the Mark singing with relief as their connection intensified. He had never felt anything like it, and he doubted he ever would again.  _ Fuck. _ That was depressing.

Cas licked over Dean's upper lip, the skin tingling with the need for more… for melting into his angel. He could feel him so deep, stretching his insides in the most pleasurable way. "I wish I could have… impregnated you of our own free will. On purpose…"

Dean gasped and the thought was so intimate, so intense. "Me too, but I don't regret a single moment," he breathed out. And damn the angel for drawing such honesty from Dean's lips.

"Me neither," Cas replied, dragging his lips softly over Dean's again. "But if you weren't already, I would have done it now."

"I'd have let ya’," he groaned out when Cas hit his prostate and Dean's vision whited out. "I'm yours, angel."

"Yes, mine," Cas growled as he upped his pace to fuck him harder and impossibly deep. "And I'm yours."

Dean's eyes rolled back as he felt the pleasure coiling, it wasn't going to take him long to succumb completely to the impossibly powerful climax. "Harder," he gasped out. 

The table scratched over the floor as Cas pounded him onto its surface, gasping every time he pressed in deep. "Going to fill you… so much, uh, it will run out of you," Cas groaned. 

Dean knew by now that his angel was close when he started the dirty talk.

As that perfect cock pummeled Dean's prostate, he found himself completely losing control. The Mark pulsed throughout Dean's system, he gasped from the sudden onslaught of his orgasm, and untouched too. Dean yanked Cas into a desperate kiss as he painted the angel's abdomen.

Cas's tongue delved deep, tangling with his own as Cas fucked him through his orgasm. Just a moment later Cas filled him with hot come, pressing into him as he groaned into Dean's mouth. Just like Cas had promised… Dean could feel it was a lot of come. He clearly would have knocked him up if he hadn't done it already. 

Dean let out a breathless laugh. "Thanks for keeping your promise," he murmured against Cas's lips. He was swimming in a post orgasm haze and found himself completely entranced by the beauty of the eyes locked on his own.

Cas gave him a confused look, tilting his head in a cute way. "What promise?"

"To fill me to the brim," he purred, carding his hand through the angel's hair.

Cas leaned into his hand – the movement that had started all this – as he still rocked his cock in a tender and lazy pace. He was still hard. "You invoke something primal in me… I think. Every time I'm with you… I can feel things. Things I shouldn't be able to feel."

At least Dean wasn't alone in that boat. "Like lust?" he asked, dragging his fingertips along the angel's scalp in a half massage, half scratching movement.

Cas hummed contentedly, rocking a bit deeper. "Yes… but also so much more." He leaned closer, sliding his lips over Dean's. "It's intense and overwhelming. I’ve never felt anything like this before."

"Me either," he breathed out as he wrapped his legs around Cas's waist pulling him flush, pushing him deeper. When blue eyes locked him in an intense gaze, Dean gasped and kissed the angel again.

Something he would never tire of at this rate.

Cas's thrusts turned into long and intentional drags, as his tongue fucked deep into Dean's mouth. Dean felt himself helplessly exposed to his angel. An exhilarating feeling that made everything even more intense. "I could fill you a second time, if you like it that much," he murmured against Dean's lips.

"I'll never say no to that," Dean said, clenching around Cas for good measure.

Cas groaned and bit Dean's lip in response. "If you do that again, I might come very quickly."

Dean grinned and clenched even harder.

Cas gasped and rocked in deeper, his long drawn out movement changing to hard and fast thrusts. "Yes, Dean, just like that."

Dean pressed a kiss to his lips and braced a hand at Cas's heart. Suddenly the Mark started tingling in an almost need to feel Cas even deeper. Dean gasped and pleaded, "Fill me, angel. Mark me." The word, “forever,” was left out, despite his urge to say it.

Cas pressed him into the table, thrusting deep, one, two, three times before he cried out in lust and came inside Dean again, filling him so much that Dean felt wetness running down his ass. 

Cas was breathing hard as his blue eyes locked on his. "Dean... I... that was intense. I feel it's getting more intense every time we have sex."

Dean let out a dazed chuckle. "Complaining?"

Cas chuckled. It was a low sound that made his heart skip a beat. "Not at all."

As he found himself getting lost in a blue that would make the oceans weep in jealousy, Dean felt a surge of emotion he had never felt before in his entirety of existing, as a human or a demon. He shook his head in amazement. "I lo–"

“Goddammit,” Sam’s complaint rang out from the doorway. “I thought you were taking so long ‘cause you might be having trouble coming to a decision. I wanted to see if you were okay, I didn’t think you would be… fuck knows why though. I’ll just leave, but on the table? Seriously?”

For the first time, Dean was actually grateful for his brother's poor timing. That almost slip would have been disastrous. Worse yet, Dean realized that… shit. He was falling in love with a damn angel of the lord.

**…. :::: :::: ….**

Even though Castiel was still relaxed from Dean’s and his last sexual encounter, Crowley had that special ability to gnaw away the last of his usually patient nerves. His thoughts were still lingering on the way the sex earlier had felt, and he couldn’t shake his own realizations about his feelings that he had come to recognize. 

He had fallen in love with Dean.

“If you just take the handcuffs off, I can write the list for you,” Crowley said. He really must have believed they were pretty stupid if he thought for one second that they would actually do that.

Cas rolled his eyes. "Or you could use your mouth and talk."

“You can’t blame me for trying.” Crowley shrugged before continuing, “The soul of a phoenix, the saliva from a werewolf, and a dragon’s hair.” 

“Are you serious?” Cas asked in a growl. Because he hoped Crowley was just making another one of his horrible jokes. Those ingredients were more than rare.

“Oh, I’m deadly serious. And time is of the essence, so I’d hurry if I were you.” Crowley looked between them and smiled, and it was impossible to tell if he was telling the truth. 

“How long will Dean’s pregnancy last?” Cas asked, bending over to Crowley, in a hopefully threatening way.

“By my calculations, three months,” Crowley replied.

Sam had been leaning against the wall and quietly watching the interrogation, but at Crowley’s answer, he straightened himself and walked over to Dean. “Three months? That doesn’t give us much time. How long has it been already?”

Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh, let me just contact a Gyno."

“I would start counting from the first time we had sex. That was thirteen days, six hours, and nine minutes ago.” And twenty seven seconds, but by the time Cas would have said that, it would have been inaccurate.

"Okay," Dean said, flashing him a small smirk, "then we'll say I'm two weeks."

Cas replied with a soft smile before taking a deep breath. “We should also catch the witch.”

Dean nodded and looked to his brother. "Sammy. I know you're gonna hate it, but I think you should stay here while we hunt down the ingredients."

“Just in case someone will try to rescue him. And also… we need more information. Like how this birth will happen. If Crowley hasn’t cooperated by the time we’re back, I will personally kill him,” Cas added before looking at Crowley. He hoped he had made that point clear for their prisoner.

“But if I help, we’ll get the ingredients faster,” Sam protested. “We could get one each.”

Dean cleared his throat and grasped his brother by the upper arm, pulling Sam into a corner. “One, do you really think it’s a good idea to leave that prick alone here? And B, it’s too dangerous. Me and Cas are… well,  _ really  _ hard to kill. You aren’t.” While his voice was stern and unmoving, it was evident he genuinely cared for Sam.

Sam obviously wanted to go with them, but Cas saw the way his shoulders slumped in resignation. “Okay, I’ll stay here. But you promise you’ll both be careful?”

“Careful’s my middle name.” 

Cas tilted his head. “No, it’s not.”

That was met with a soft smile as Dean laughed. "You're too cute for your own damn good sometimes."

Cas raised his eyebrow. He wasn't sure how Dean ended up at that conclusion. "Well… we should go. We have really no time to waste." They hadn't prepared anything for their child yet. They hadn't even talked about names.

"Alright, we'll head out." He turned to Sam. "Maybe you should call that Eileen chick for back up." When Dean turned back to Cas, he grasped Cas's hand. "And since we're on a time crunch, we can travel by seraph air."

Sam pulled Dean into an awkward hug. “See you, jerk.”

"Stay safe, bitch." 

Those two had a very strange sibling dynamic, and Cas was looking forward to actually seeing more of it in the future. Sam seemed to be a very nice human being. 

He squeezed Dean's hand before he spread his wings and transported them to the Eurasian Steppe. If they had to find a hair of a dragon, there was no place better, if his memories served him right.

The sky was an endless blue above them, a warm breeze pulling at the blades of grass that extended into fields as far as the human eye could see. 

He turned to look at Dean. "Are you feeling okay?"

Dean's green eyes shimmered in the sunlight. A green that rivaled the picturesque grass. "Not my favorite form of travel, but I'll live."

Cas leaned closer and rubbed his thumb over his cheek. "I didn't know traveling like this would be uncomfortable for you."

The way Dean held his gaze caused a pulsing electrical current to course through him. "We're fine, Cas," Dean said, voice soft, yet amused.

He couldn't help but smile. Of course Dean had picked up on his concern. "Less than three months is not a lot of time," he stated before intertwining their hands. He started to walk to the south, keeping his eyes on the sky and the few clouds breaking up the blue, before he asked, "We haven't talked about a name."

Dean barked out a soft laugh. "Shit. I guess we should."

"Do you have any preferences, or ever thought about a name?" Cas asked as he knelt in the grass and pressed his palm against the earth. He used his grace to find the underground river he was looking for. There was a cave system, an ancient dragon temple a few meters beneath them. He looked up at Dean, giving him an expectant look.

Dean shrugged. "Not really, Sammy and me were named after our grandparents, so I definitely don't wanna do that."

Cas didn't know anything about Dean's parents, but hearing him say that, it was probably best not to ask. He got up and sighed. "I have to fly us again. The ancient dragon temple I was looking for is directly under us."

Dean held his hand out towards Cas. "I didn't know there were any dragons left."

"Likely there aren't. But this was one of their dwellings. We might find hair in a nest there." Cas grabbed Dean's hand again and flew them directly into the underground cave system. 

It was completely dark and Cas used his grace, making his hand glow like a flashlight. The underground river was next to them, reflecting the eerie light to the high ceiling. The only noise came from water drops falling from stalactites.

Cas intertwined their fingers as he held his other hand towards the walls on his right. They were full of ancient murals and the ground on the way deeper into the cave… it was littered with skeletons. "Be careful where you step."

Suddenly Cas was halted by a firm, grounding grasp from Dean. "Cas… that's, uh…" He pointed to their immediate left. "That's fresh." 

And Dean was right, the corpse to their left was no more than twelve hours old.

Cas exchanged a worried look with Dean. "We should stay away from the river," he whispered, knowing the dragons here used the water to travel out of sight.

"Lead the way," Dean said, drawing inexplicably closer to Cas.

Cas carefully started the trek into a tunnel, noticing more murals and broken columns. His knowledge about dragons was basic, but he knew that somewhere down here was a main chamber with a dragon nest. Those were rumored to be full of gold and treasures, which lured in adventurers to their early grave. 

He just hoped the dragon living here was not at home.

He shone his light to the ground, so they wouldn't step on any bones, watching a few insects scurrying away from the light.

Dean visibly shuddered. "Fucking bugs," he grumbled.

Cas raised his eyebrow and on instinct pulled Dean closer. "Are you alright?"

"I don't do bugs," Dean said, voice soft.

Cas squeezed his hand. "I'll keep them away from you." He hoped this worked to calm Dean's nerves before he remembered that distraction was also a good tool to make someone less afraid. "So, if our child is a girl what should we call her?"

Dean shrugged as he fell in step with Cas. "Not sure. I’m assuming naming her after an ex is a no-go?"

Cas squinted his eyes at him as he felt a painful stab in his heart. He growled, "It's more than out of the question."

Dean raised his hands in feigned surrender. "Alright, killer. No exes."

Cas sighed, feeling discouraged about his own feelings. Maybe he was being naive. Maybe Dean had someone else he still had feelings for. He didn't say anything for a while as they continued their way down the tunnel. 

His hair was getting wet, drops of ice water running over his cheek that continued falling from the ceiling. He couldn't wait to get out of here again.

"Do you still have feelings for one of your… 'exes'?" Cas finally asked, bracing himself for the answer.

Dean barked out a laugh, a sharp sound that echoed around them. "Doubt I had feelings for them when we were together…"

At least that was something. But that also meant Dean likely didn't feel anything for him. 

They walked around a heap of bones, getting dangerously close to the water. Cas kept an eye on the surface for any ripples of movement, but all he could see was dead still water.

"How about Hope for a girl's name?" he suggested, also to distract himself from his own negative thoughts.

Dean flashed him a small smile. "Pretty optimistic."

Cas gave him an amused look. "Well… I am an angel."

"And I'm definitely not."

"And you also haven't suggested anything so far," Cas remarked with a raised eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"I…" Dean looked away for a moment. "I don't wanna get attached in case I don't get to meet our rugrat," he confessed quietly.

Cas stopped in his tracks before pulling Dean close, cupping his cheek so he would look at him. "Dean, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"That you have control over," he said, turning his face to press a kiss into his palm.

"You won't die, Dean," Cas repeated. He couldn't. And Cas refused to think about it. "We will raise our child together, and that is what you should focus on."

Dean flashed him a small smile. "Hope's a nice name."

"I think so, too. At least for a girl." He tilted his head before pressing a kiss to Dean's forehead. "I don't have any idea for a boy's name though," he added before he leaned back to look at Dean, hoping he would feel a little better now. Hopeful. Because at this moment… hope was all they had.

"I'm guessing Walker Texas Ranger is also a no-go?"

Cas scrunched up his nose. "That's not a name, Dean." At least he hoped it wasn't. Humans were weird when it came to naming things.

Dean chuckled. "Remind me to show you  _ Talladega Nights _ sometime."

"Is that a reference to… television?” Cas knew what a television was. He gathered by now that a lot of the things Dean said that Cas didn't understand were rooted in television.

Dean nodded. "Well, movie, but yeah. We could make it a date night."

Cas couldn't help but smile. A date. He was very sure he wanted to experience that. "I would love that. I like spending my time with you."

"Not just in me?" Dean asked, while the comment was crude, the intonation spoke of an insecurity Cas hadn't perceived before.

Hearing this insecurity made him hopeful Dean could actually reciprocate his feelings. Cas gave him a pointed look before pulling him close. "Although having sex with you is incredible, I also enjoy every moment with you outside of that. I… I'm happy just being close to you. In whatever capacity."

Dean's expression was unreadable as he looked Cas over. "You… you really do mean that, don't you?"

Cas gave him a soft smile before he leaned close, sliding his lips over Dean's in a featherlight kiss before he whispered, "Yes, very much so. You make me very happy."

"Cas," Dean breathed out in awe, cupping his face in his hands.

"Dean," Cas replied breathlessly, bracing their foreheads together. "I know we’ve only known each other for a short time, but I… I already can't imagine my life without you. This thing between us feels profound in a way I have never felt before, and I only know that I want to be at your side for as long as you want me. I want to protect you and be there for you, and I want to… make you happy."

Dean's eyes were shimmery with unshed tears. He let out a soft, barely there laugh. "What'd I tell you?"

"That I shouldn't say things like that or you would fall in love with me," Cas replied as he smiled back at him, feeling hopeful seeing all the emotions on Dean's face. "But that is hardly incentive to stop saying those things."

"Goddamnit." And without missing a beat, he pulled Cas in for a kiss.

Cas deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue over Dean in a feeling of desperation. He needed Dean to understand his feelings for him.

The water began to ripple as the cave shook around them, then an impossibly deep voice rumbled, “Why are you disturbing me? Leave… now.”

Cas immediately jumped between Dean and the river, shielding him, his wings ready to take them out of there the second it got too dangerous. They were lucky this dragon had talked to them. They usually just ate people, they didn't ask questions. "We apologize for intruding. We… we need your help," Cas stated, trying for the diplomatic way.

A huge eye peeked out of the water, observing them with an eerie calm. “What are you? You look human, but you’re something else.”

"I'm an angel of the Lord. And this… this is my…" Cas didn't know what to call Dean. No word seemed to fit. "My Dean," he finally said. "We're expecting a child, but it's in danger if we don't get the ingredients for a spell. We would need a hair from you."

The dragon rose slowly from the water until its whole head was visible. “An angel and a Dean, and a child. You must be very brave, or extremely foolish, to try disturbing a dragon.”

"Desperate is what we are," Dean said as he stepped to Cas's side. He braced his hand over his own stomach. "You can sense its presence?”

“Yes.” The dragon stared at them unblinking for a few seconds before speaking again, “A hair, you say? And it will save the child?”

"Yes," Cas replied hopefully, as he stepped closer to the river. "Please, would you give us a hair?"

“You may take two. I sense this child will be special.” The dragon moved towards them through the water, until it was close enough for Cas to reach out and touch its head.

"Thank you," Cas replied in relief as he reached out, noticing the blood in the dragon's white fur. "You're injured. I could heal you," he suggested as he carefully pulled two hairs from the dragon's fur.

“I… thank you. Humans are not kind to me.” The dragon lifted itself further out of the water to reveal a large gash along its side.

Cas didn't mention the fact that the temple was littered in human bodies that had probably served as snacks. He was just grateful for the hair.

He reached out and pressed two fingers against the soft wet fur before he tapped into his grace, healing the dragon. When it was done, he stepped back with a nod. "We're leaving you in peace now. Thank you for hearing us out and helping us."

The dragon slipped back into the water, with a kind of departing bowing motion. “Look after the child.”

Dean turned to Cas with an impressed expression. "Did… did we just get the first ingredient without any kind of fight?"

Cas wasn't sure if they should worry about the fact that a dragon had told them to look after their child, but at least Dean was right. This had been a lot easier than he had imagined.

He grabbed Dean's hand and transported them back to the surface, happy to finally breathe fresh air again and have the bright sky above them. Angels in general weren't a fan of caves or water.

He took in a deep breath before he smiled at Dean. "I hope the other two ingredients are going to be easy as well."

"What's next?" Dean asked as he grasped Cas's hand a little tighter.

"The soul of a Phoenix. This could be problematic…" Now that he thought about it, he was sure that the last Phoenix died in the eighteen hundred. "I think they are extinct."

"Shit," Dean murmured as he looked Cas up and down. "You don't happen to have a Delorean in your pocket do you?"

"No, I'm just happy to see you," Cas replied dryly. They would need to go on a lot of movie dates before he could begin to understand Dean's references. Not that Cas would mind going on all these dates with Dean.

"I have wings though. I could attempt a time jump with you. But… there are risks."

Dean's eyebrows shot up. "More risky than death by birth?"

"We could get stuck there because it requires a lot of energy from my side. Or we could change the timeline in a catastrophic way, unravelling our present like a badly knitted sweater." He hoped the colorful metaphor helped Dean understand the gravity of what they were doing. "We should go back to the bunker first and research your library for entries on a phoenix. I need a precise date for the jump."

Dean nodded and wrapped his arms around Cas's neck. "We should probably figure out how to extract a creature's soul."

"We kill it and then I grab the soul. Theoretically, even you as a demon should be able to snatch a soul," Cas explained before he wrapped his arms around him, spreading his wings. "The hard part will be finding one."

"Then let's find one," he said as he pressed a kiss to Cas's lips.

**…. :::: :::: ….**

Dean couldn’t stop pacing, a nervous, circular movement around the tables his brother and Castiel were sat, nose deep in different books. And yet his seemingly inevitable death wasn't the cause for the furious anxiety coursing through his system, but of the wash of emotions he was feeling.

Especially the feelings he had for a certain blue eyed seraph. And it was the kid, it had to be. Maybe he felt attached because their child was drawn to Cas.

That had to be it. So then, how could Dean possibly trust any of these emotions? Was it even worth succumbing, if the moment he gave birth, assuming Dean didn't die, the emotions disappeared? 

The inevitable gravitational pull he felt towards the angel was borderline burying, instead of grounding. Dean was on the verge of drowning, without a life preserver in sight.

And rushing into raising a kid together with an angel he barely knew… Dean had done some stupid things in his life…

Sam looked up from his book with a triumphant smile. “So get this, there was a phoenix sighted in 1867, in Phoenix, Arizona.” He turned the book around so that Dean and Cas could get a better look.

Dean stopped pacing and looked at his brother. "That's a little on the nose, isn't it?"

Sam shrugged. “Where do you think they got the name?”

"Point," he said as he moved to sit, on Cas's lap instead of a chair. "There any other details that might get us as close as possible?"

“The exact date is right here – March seventh – and the location too. Mickey Curry, the guy who saw it, was dismissed as a drunk and not to be trusted, but something about his story rings true.” Sam ran his finger over the relevant text as he recounted the information.

Cas had his arms wrapped around Dean to hold him as he looked up at him. “That sounds good.” He nodded at the dragon hair lying on the table. “We will jump through time to get there. For you, it will be like we are only gone for a second, Sam.”

"Wait," Dean said as he looked Cas up and down. "We gotta dress the part."

The look Cas was giving him was hilarious. “Oh… you mean clothes. Do you… know how to dress accordingly to the time period?”

Dean couldn't help the feral grin. "Oh, yeah." He stood up and held his hand out to Cas.

“You have no idea,” Sam said to Cas with a grimace.

Cas looked back and forth between them. "I feel like I'm missing something."

Dean, tired of waiting, grabbed Cas’s hand and pulled him to his feet. “I’ll explain it to you later.”

Cas followed him, his expression still confused. "Where do we get those clothes?'

“I have a collection,” Dean said noncommittally. Anytime they had hit up a thrift store over the years, not to mention the hopes of getting to pose as a texas ranger on one of their damn cases some day, Dean had an absurdly large collection of what his brother liked to call his, “cowboy cosplay.” Whatever the hell that meant.

When Dean had found the Bunker closet, filled with suits, and other fancy clothes from an era Dean also had a mild obsession with, he knew exactly where he could stash his own collection. And build on it. 

Dean pulled open the door next to the artefacts room, into what he considered an oversized dressing room, complete with a damn fainting couch, wall length mirrors, and several wardrobes.

Cas looked around with a surprised expression before he removed the ugly trench coat, (that Dean had every intention of burning) draping it over the couch. "You seem very prepared for time travel."

“Right?” Dean said with a chuckle as he went straight to the middle wardrobe. He opened the door and immediately started rifling through the jeans, trying to eyeball the pair that would fit Cas best.

In the corner of his eye he could see Cas was undressing himself further. Lean muscles appeared with endless tan skin as the angel removed his pants, shirt and dress shoes. "Have you ever done this before?"

Dean shook himself of his brief daze in staring at the way Cas’s muscles moved, and said, “Time travel? Nah.” He grabbed the right jeans, a denim button up, some chaps, and a fringed vest. Dean had a Doc Holliday replica outfit, but he wasn’t stupid enough to just… put temptation out there like that for himself. 

Cas crossed his arms in front of his bare chest. “So, why do you have all these clothes?”

"For fun, occasionally for a case," he said as he handed Cas the outfit. "Let me just look for a hat." He put all the different hats in the large walk-in, where all the fancy Men of Letters hats were kept.

When he had selected one and turned around to get back to Cas, the angel was already dressed in the jeans that hugged his form perfectly. They hung a little low, showing off his perfectly sharp hip bones and flat stomach. Tantalizing muscles twitched as Cas slipped into the shirt and vest. It was hard to look away.

Dean licked his lips as he drew closer, purely by the gravitational pull he felt with the angel. He held the hat out, but still stepped impossibly close.

“Is the hat really necessary?” Cas asked as he put it on his head, his shirt still hanging open, a tantalizing peek-a-boo at a hard nipple, likely from how cold it was.

_ Holy fucking shit.  _ Apparently, even taking the Holliday outfit out of the equation didn't stop Cas from really pulling the look off. "Yes it fucking is," he said as he yanked Cas in for a kiss.

A cute sounding surprised sound fell from Cas’s lips before he returned the kiss with fervor, walking him back to the couch. “Dean,” he whispered against his lips. “You’re tempting me when you kiss me like that.”

"You're tempting me looking like that," Dean said as he started pushing the shirt from Cas's shoulders. As he got it half way down, Dean dove in for another kiss. And another.

“I thought we came here to get me into different clothes, not out of them,” Cas replied in between kisses, obvious amusement in his voice as he carded his fingers through Dean’s hair, softly tugging.

Dean groaned as he popped open the button of his own jeans. "Complaining?"

“Just making an interesting observation and keeping the power these clothes have over you in my mind for future reference,” Cas said with a growl before helping Dean with his jeans, pulling them down. “Lay on the couch. On your back so you can look at me.”

Dean quickly got into position, arms braced along the back of the couch. "Keep the hat."

Cas gave him one of his rare little smirks as he opened his own jeans, just enough to free his already hard cock. Dean loved how Cas was always ready to fuck him. He tugged Dean’s jeans off completely, before he did the same with his underwear, leaving Dean completely exposed from the waist down. 

The angel knelt between his legs, the cowboy hat obscuring his eyes, letting Dean focus on his sinful lips as Cas licked his own fingers in an obscenely sinful way.

"You know I don't need prep," Dean said, ignoring the way his dick twitched at Cas's actions. He spread his legs wide, putting his hole on display.

Cas moaned and nodded. “I know, but I like to make you wet.” He circled his wet fingers around Dean’s hole, groaning again as he watched his own action. “And I love to see you twitch like that,” he added before teasing him some more.

Dean couldn't contain the indecent moan as he arched into the dirty kind of touched by an angel. He looked through a hooded gaze. "Love the way you make me twitch."

“Do you?” Cas asked. It should have been just dirty talk, but there was so much more meaning in that question, and in the way Cas looked at him.

Dean nodded, feeling far more vulnerable than laying sprawled out, spread eagle ever could. "Among other things."

Cas licked over his own lips before he parted them, leaning over Dean as he slowly pushed inside. He never broke eye contact as he slid deeper, his girth spreading Dean to the fullest. “What other things?” he whispered.

Dean gasped out at the sudden delicious intrusion. He lifted his hand and dragged the pad of his thumb along Cas's bottom lip. "Your lips," he said before he grabbed Cas's hand to draw it close. Dean sucked a digit between his lips before he said, "your fingers."

Cas gasped before he started to rock into him, deep and hard thrusts that quickly unravelled Dean’s mind. Cas held him down, driving his cock into him and leaving Dean at the mercy of his angel. It was exhilarating and intense in a way he had never felt before… with anyone else.

Blue eyes were locked on his own, and Dean could see… a turmoil behind those ocean pools. A turmoil Dean understood from his own heart. Cas gasped before drawing him into a soft kiss, leaving Dean’s lips tingling as Cas leaned back just enough to murmur, “I love you.”

Dean's eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around Cas's neck, bracing their foreheads together, blinded by a thrum of pleasure that made the Mark almost burn with a need. "I… I want to love you back," he gasped out. He so desperately wanted what he felt to be real, to not be influenced by the child they spawned.

"That's more than I expected," Cas replied with a soft smile before pulling him into a deep kiss, his thrusts never faltering as he drilled hard and deep.

"Fuck, fuck," Dean groaned out as he clenched around that magnificent girth. He felt impossibly light, the weight of their respective confessions filling him with an emotion he had never experienced. "Make me yours, Castiel."

Cas fucked him harder, drawing him into a desperate and deep kiss that almost pushed the cowboy hat from his head before he murmured, "You're already mine. But I will mark you again should you forget."

Dean bit Cas’s bottom lip as he purposely clenched around him. “Better remind me.”

Cas gasped and wrapped his arms around Dean's hips to shift the angle, getting much deeper now. His balls slapping against Dean’s skin with every hard thrust as he growled, "I want to watch you come all over yourself."

“Talk dirty to me, angel,” Dean gasped and angled his hips so that cock would pummel his prostate. He screwed his eyes shut and groaned outright at the sudden onslaught of pleasure from the combination of such physical stimulation, and the way the Mark thrummed.

"I love to see you like this. Moaning for me as you take it." He bent closer for a swift open mouthed kiss. "I will fill you with so much come, until you’re overflowing. Working it all into you so it will catch." Of course that didn't make sense because Dean was already knocked up. Dean had a sneaking suspicion his angel had a breeding kink.

Not that Dean was about to complain, seeing as he asked for it in the first place. Dean groaned and nodded. “Already did once,” he murmured as he wrapped his arm around Cas’s neck to draw him in for a needy kiss.

Cas licked deep into him, doing this amazing thing with his tongue where he fucked his mouth with it, and it was so masterful, it turned Dean's knees to Jell-o. He was glad he was on his back, taking it like a good little bitch. 

He could feel one of Cas's hands sliding to his ass, teasing his rim before those strong fingers found Dean's balls and started to stroke them.

“Oh, fuck,” Dean was blindsided by a rush of sheer pleasure. “I swear if you just touch my dick...” he murmured. Borderline babbling, speaking in tongues. 

_ Huh. _ Dean wondered how down Cas would be for a priest-demon roleplay.

A groan mixed with a huffed out laugh followed before Dean could feel Cas’s hand sliding up to his cock, teasing the head with his fingertips. “Come for me, Dean. I need to feel you come.”

The blinding buzz of electricity wrenched the orgasm Cas demanded from Dean in the most delicious twist. He crushed his lips against Cas’s as he painted their torsos with each shudder of his hips.

Cas gasped against Dean’s lips, his hips thrusting into Dean a few more times before Dean could feel him come. “Dean, yes…” Cas moaned as he kissed him again, lazily rocking against him. “I love you,” Cas breathed out, pressing his forehead against Dean;s as he tried to calm his breathing.

_ Shit. _ Dean hated how much his heart swelled with each admission. And he did mean it when he told Cas he wanted to love him back. Hell, if what he was feeling was any indication, he likely already did. But he was so terrified it was all connected to their child. Dean raked his hand through Cas’s hair. “I know.”

It was as much as he could offer.

Cas gave him a weak smile as he leaned back, pressing his head into Dean's palm like a cat. "I hope... you're okay with me saying it. I can imagine... this must be confusing for you."

“You have no idea,” he breathed out with a soft laugh. He turned and held the angel’s gaze. “But… I… meant what I said. That I want to feel it too.”

Cas's eyes searched Dean’s for a moment before he stated, "I know as a demon you can't feel anything, but... the fact that you want to love is..." Cas smiled and it was breathtaking. "It makes me very happy."

Dean dragged the pad of his thumb along Cas’s bottom lip, flashing him a smile in turn. “You should smile more.”

“I’m sure that won’t be a problem being with you,” Cas replied and Dean was surprised his angel could be so charming.

With a soft chuckle, he leaned in and pressed a lazy kiss on those surprisingly soft lips. “Maybe I should call you Casanova.”

When Cas leaned back he tilted his head. “That’s not my name.”

“Shut up and kiss me,” Dean said as he cupped the angel’s neck and drew him in.

**…. :::: :::: ….**

"You're up," Dean said, slamming a satchel onto the table in front of Crowley, startling him from his dazed boredom.

“What–” The rest of the question died on Crowley’s lips, as he stared at the satchel and got a glimpse of its contents. They’d only gone and found the bloody ingredients.

_ How the hell did that happen? _

The list he’d given them was supposed to be unobtainable, and yet they’d managed to get them in…  _ three days? _

“That was quick work. I’m impressed.” Crowley said, feeling like the words might choke him. “Now all we need is a witch to cast the spell.”

“So where is your red haired witch?” Castiel asked in a low growl.

_ Good question. _

Crowley had a vague idea, but he wasn’t about to give that information up. The longer he stalled his captors, the better. Wracking his brain for an answer, he came up with what he hoped would throw them off the scent. “Last I heard she was going on a cruise. Probably trying to pick up a rich man.”

It might not be true, but it was something he could see his mother doing.

"Oh, yeah?" Dean asked, brow quirked in evident disbelief. "What line? What route?"

“I don’t know; my mother is a law unto herself. Somewhere around the Caribbean, I think.”

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Surely if you know the ingredients of this spell, you know what we need to locate her."

_ Shit.  _ Dean Winchester was proving to be a right royal pain in Crowley’s backside. Before he could even think of a way to wriggle out of this one, Sam piped up.

“I know how to do a tracking spell. We’ll need something belonging to the person we’re trying to find.”

_ Great.  _ Now the other Winchester was spoiling his plans.

"We have her spawn," Dean said, pulling out a long blade. "I'm sure I can cut something off."

Crowley shrunk back in his chair and hoped he didn’t look as intimidated as he felt. “Hey, no need for that. I’ve cooperated, haven’t I?” Thank fuck they hadn’t worked out that the whole spell thing was a lie. He was going to have to tell a part of the truth now, though.

“Look in my left hand pocket. There’s a coin mother gave me before she went on her merry way.”

Dean's eyes flashed to black as he approached. "I swear, if it's your fucking dick…"

The angel put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Then I’ll cut it off."

Crowley cringed at the thought. “I can assure you it isn’t. It’s a coin, and nothing more.”

Dean quirked his brow and roughly stuck his hand in Crowley's pocket. When he retracted his hand with the coin, he looked down at it. "If you're fucking with us, Cas'll do more than cut off your dick."

“I’m not. I swear.” Crowley was beginning to panic that Castiel would make good on that promise if they found out that the spell was a fake. He was really going to have to make it believable, and hope to… well, clearly not god, that his mother would play along.

"Dean is right. I have a lively imagination when it comes to torture," Castiel added as he leaned against the wall, his arms crossing over his chest. "Can you find her with this, Sam?"

Sam took the coin from Dean and peered at it. “If he’s telling the truth about it belonging to his mother… yes.”

"Then we should get started," Dean said right before he punched Crowley square in the jaw.

_ Fuck, that hurt.  _ “What was that for?” Crowley said, spitting blood from his mouth.

"You really have to ask?" Castiel replied for Dean before he nodded at his boy toy and put his hand on his shoulder, giving him a soft smile. "Let's find that witch."

The way Dean's features softened was curious. The spawn within him was clearly having some kind of an effect, which meant it was far more powerful than he could have imagined. "We could still torture him," Dean practically purred in the angel's ear.

Castiel leaned in close and whispered something in Dean's ear, that Crowley couldn't understand. It couldn't have been anything good if Dean's smirk was anything to go by.

“You don’t want to do that,” Crowley pleaded. “I’m doing what you want, aren’t I? And besides, Dean just punched me in the face. Isn’t that enough?”

Dean barked out a laugh. "You tortured Cas endlessly in your fucked up puppy mill, why the fuck would we show you any more mercy than we already have?"

Crowley shrugged and held his hands as wide as he was able. “Because I’ve seen the error of my ways?”

The lack of amusement on both the demon's and angel's faces was answer enough. Dean stepped aside and held his hand out in offer. "I think it's only fair you get a shot. I think we have some holy water somewhere," he said to Castiel.

Without any warning, Castiel punched Crowley so hard in his face that he nearly fell over in the chair. The pain was overwhelming that he couldn't even have a clear thought. He could feel blood running from his nose, the bone probably broken. "No need, Dean. We should spend our time finding the witch. I need you to be safe."

"Look at that," Dean said to Crowley, "you lucked out."

Luck wasn’t exactly the word he’d use, but if it meant that the angel/demon tag team would leave him alone for a little while longer, he’d take it. 


	5. My Whole Existence is Flawed

**Chapter Four - My Whole Existence is Flawed**

Sam had successfully located the witch at a holiday resort in Bali. When Cas landed on the white sandy beach, turquoise water breaching the shore in soft waves, they immediately spotted her, lying on a deckchair with a colorful drink in her hand.

Cas tilted his head as he looked at Dean. “She hasn’t spotted us yet,” he whispered. “Do you have the handcuffs?”

Dean nodded and pulled open his flannel shirt, nodding to his waistband, where the cuffs were sat near his hip. “How do you wanna do this?” he asked, turning his back to the witch to face Cas.

Cas hooked his finger into the hook of Dean’s pants and pulled him closer. “I think we need a distraction.” He removed Dean’s shirt, leaving him bare chested before pulling the handcuffs from his waistband. “You talk to her, and I’ll grab her from behind and handcuff her.

Dean smirked, slipping on the sunglasses and tugging the waistband of his jeans down a little lower, showing off his hips before turning and sauntering in the witch's direction.

His movements were sleek as he approached and braced a hand on the back of her chair. "You look thirsty," Dean said coolly.

“Well, hello,” Rowena said, sitting up straighter and sliding her sunglasses down her nose. Something about the tone of her voice and the way she was looking at Dean made Cas want to burn her eyes out. It seemed she hadn’t recognized Dean  _ yet,  _ as she continued, “where did ye come from, handsome? I–”

Cas used the moment to rush forward, grabbing her wrist before she recognized Dean. He quickly slotted the engraved handcuffs in place, so she wouldn’t be able to use her magic. “Got you, witch,” he growled. “You’re coming with us.” Cas held her by the handcuffs in one hand, and used the other to throw the shirt towards Dean, hoping he would put it on quickly.

Rowena began chanting in the same language she used when Cas was being held in that cage, but her eyes didn’t glow and her expression grew angry as she turned to look at him. “What the hell have ye done to me? Let me go before I turn ye into a slug.” 

"That'd be a neat trick," Dean said as he lowered his sunglasses and flashed his eyes to black. "And unlike your binds, those puppies are gonna hold."

A look of recognition crossed Rowena’s face, and she let out a huff of frustration. “Castiel and Dean Winchester. My, how the tables have turned.”

Dean laughed. “You people even talk like Bond villains.”

“You’ve been talking to Fergus, have ye? It’s just like him to tell ye where I was to save his own skin.” Rowena rolled her eyes and struggled uselessly against the handcuffs.

“Enough talking,” Cas growled before he grabbed Dean’s wrist with his free hand and transported them back to the bunker. “Your son left us to chase rare ingredients all over the world, and if you aren’t going to produce a spell that will help Dean survive the birth of our child, I will smite both of you before you have a chance to say one more word.”

“A spell to… I see. Ye’d better take me to see him so he can explain the spell to me. I’m sure smiting won’t be needed.” Rowena smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes.

Dean quirked his brow at the witch. “You’re surprisingly willing.”

“Well, I don’t want to be held here – wherever here is – any longer than necessary. I’m sure ye’ll let me go if I do as ye ask.”

“That depends on Dean’s and our child’s health,” Cas stated as he guided her towards the dungeon. “We’ll keep you here to make sure Dean won’t get hurt.”

Dean flashed the witch a feral grin. “And if anything happens to our kid, I’ll rip your kid to shreds.”

Rowena scowled. “Bollocks. That boy has a lot to answer for.” 

Cas raised an eyebrow. “Do you have problems with him, too?”

“We have a complicated relationship. I won’t bore ye with the details, but we’re better if we keep our distance.”

“Fine,” Dean said as he crossed his arms over his chest. “We’ve got no qualms torturing you either.”

Cas pushed the witch into the dungeon where Sam and Crowley were waiting for them. Crowley’s eyes widened when his eyes fell on his mother. He looked in distress. “We got your mother so… prepare the spell.”

“Hello, mother, this is a nice surprise. Sam really knows his tracking spells, doesn’t he?” Crowley’s words of welcome were totally at odds with his demeanor. 

It seemed that Rowena was in no mood for niceties. “Spare me the sentimental reunion, Fergus. I’ll perform the spell, and hopefully these nice boys will be forgiving and let me go.” 

Cas crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I'll make it very simple for the two of you. Tell us everything you know about the nature of Dean's pregnancy and make this safe for him. If he or our child dies, both of you will follow in the most slow and torturous way."

"And trust me, we've got the arsenal to prove it," Dean added as he stepped next to Cas.

Rowena’s eyes widened. “You’re not messing around, are ye?”

Before anyone could waste any more time answering the witch’s pointless question, Sam’s phone rang, and after pulling it out of his pocket he said, “Eileen,” before hurrying out of the room.

Cas gave Dean a curious look as he leaned in and whispered, "Is that the hunter you told me about, who Sam has 'a crush' on?"

Dean chuckled and flashed him a fond expression. "Yeah. You're gonna like her."

Sam came back into the room a second later, with a worried look on his face. Addressing Dean, he said, “I need to talk to you. Outside.”

Without missing a beat, Dean dragged the witch towards the shackles on the wall and hooked her up to them. He approached Cas and said, "That should hold her."

Cas nodded before he grabbed Dean's hand and followed him outside, closing the dungeon door behind them. He gave Sam an expectant look, "What happened?"

**…. :::: :::: ….**

“Mother, I need you to play along, or they’ll kill us both. They’re not joking about that,” Crowley hissed. Rowena had been shackled to the wall in such a way that he couldn’t see her from where he was sitting, but he heard the irritated click of her tongue as she tutted in response, 

“What did ye tell them? Something about a spell?”

“Yes. I told them that Dean will die giving birth without it, but they found the ingredients much quicker than I expected. So I panicked, and… I said they needed a witch to cast the spell.”

“Well, it looks like I’m going to have to make something up, doesn’t it?” Rowena sounded resentful, and Crowley knew he wasn’t going to be allowed to forget this if they ever got out of there.

“You’re a wee fool, Fergus,” Rowena continued. “But I’m quite partial to this body, so I’ll do what needs to be done.”

“Th–” Crowley started to thank her, but the door opened, and Dean and Castiel walked back in. He fell silent and could only hope that his mother would stick to her word.

**…. :::: :::: ….**

There was an emergency with the hunter Eileen and Sam had to leave the two of them to help her. He was worried to leave them alone, but Cas had assured Dean’s brother that everything would be fine. Sam had mumbled something about ‘sex addicts that couldn’t keep it in their pants’ before he left, and Cas just decided to unhear those words before returning to the dungeon with Dean. “So talk! Tell us what you know about Dean’s pregnancy!”

Rowena sighed dramatically. “When I perform the spell, it will ensure the safety of Dean and the child. I know ye have no reason to trust me, but I understand what’ll happen to me if they’re harmed, and I have no wish to die just yet.”

"And it's really safe for both of them?" Cas asked again. He just needed to be sure that they would both be safe.

“Yes. This spell will protect them both. I have no reason to harm either of them.” Rowena sounded sincere, but there was still a doubt over whether she could be trusted.

Cas squinted his eyes at her. "And why is that exactly? What did you have planned for our child?"

“What makes ye think I had anything planned? I’m not one of those fairy tale witches who lures children into their homes, ye know. My intentions are purely selfless… except for the part where I don’t want to die, obviously.”

Cas turned his gaze on Crowley. “I guess that means all of this was your idea. What was  _ your _ plan for our child?”

“I was trying to create a perfect creature. The offspring of an angel and a demon could be so powerful, it…” Crowley stopped talking at the look on Cas’s face, and cowered in his chair.

“It what?” Cas growled, squeezing Dean’s hand, without conscious thought, purely instinctual.

“It could be more powerful than any creature we’ve ever seen. I was using you as an experiment.” The way Crowley was squirming, it looked like he was about ready to rip his own hands off if it meant he could escape.

“How did you know it would work? Did you read lore about an angel and demon offspring?” Cas couldn’t remember anything like that happening in the past. But he also had a few enormous memory gaps. He didn’t know why he couldn’t remember so many things, but a weird instinct inside of him told him not to wonder about that, so he never had been curious.

“I did… but it was all theoretical. According to the books I read, throughout all creation nothing like your baby has ever existed, and I wanted to find out for myself if the theories were true.” Crowley swallowed hard, as he looked helplessly up at them.

“If there is no precedential case in history, how do you know about the spell?” Cas asked, starting to feel suspicious about everything.

“I’m the son of a witch. You learn some things, even if you don’t want to,” Crowley answered, using his head to gesture in his mother’s direction.

“Ungrateful child,” Rowena said angrily. “Ye should be so lucky to learn anything from me.”

“Oh, don’t pretend you wanted to teach me anything. I–” Crowley started before he was interrupted.

“Enough!” Cas rolled his eyes before he looked at Dean. “I’m not sure about you, but I need a break from these two.”

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, knock off Punch and Judy isn't really doing it for me anymore."

Cas tilted his head and frowned. He wondered if at any point he would understand Dean. “We could have one of those dates that we talked about?” It was high time he started learning the background of Dean’s references.

That was met with a soft smile. He grabbed Cas's hand. "I like the way you think."

**…. :::: :::: ….**

The weeks had flown by after the spell was performed. Dean had been grateful for the fact that he didn't blow up like a balloon, but he wasn't unaffected. There were occasional fluctuations of the grace inside him, and when that happened, he became particularly needy.

And not the fun, bedroom kind of needy. No, more like needy for affection. The feelings he had for the seraph were powerful, and while he didn't fully trust them, the warmth he felt, the sheer unadulterated affection he felt… it was almost as addictive as the thrill of the Mark.

They were planning on going out to breakfast that morning, but Dean couldn't find his damn keys. He had been weirdly forgetful the past week.

When Dean reached the library, finding Cas staring suspiciously at a laptop in front of Eileen, he said, "Either of you seen my…"

The pain that hit him sideswiped his sentence. Dean bent over and clutched his abdomen on instinct. 

Cas was right next to him in under a second, holding his arm. “Dean… What is it? Is it our baby?”

Dean shook his head, waving Cas off. "Might just be that week old pizza." And then the pain increased, he couldn't help the soft groan as he doubled over again.

"This is not about pizza," Cas replied sternly, his face contorted in worry as he guided Dean over to the table to sit on a chair. He looked up at Sam and Eileen. "Get Rowena. Just in case."

As the lovebirds disappeared together, Dean exhaled shakily when another wave of pain struck. "Shit. We still have to finish the nursery," he groaned.

"We kept getting distracted by sex," Cas agreed with a sheepish look before he bent closer to him. "Do you want me to carry you to our bed?"

"Not sure I'm up for another round," he murmured. Another wave of pain followed by a severe warmth in his abdomen. Dean looked down as he pulled up his shirt. A bright white light was emanating from the warmth. "Shit."

Cas's eyes widened as he grabbed his hand. "Everything will be good, Dean. I promise you." It sounded like Cas needed to hear the reassurance as well.

Dean nodded, a little dazed by the reality facing them. "Maybe you should take me to our room."

Cas nodded before he placed his arm under Dean's knee and the other around Dean's back, lifting him bridal style from the chair. He pulled him against his shoulder as he carried him through the hallway, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head. "I love you, Dean," Cas murmured into his hair as they arrived at their room. 

The door was still open and Cas carried him over to the bed, gently lowering him on top of the mattress. "What do you need?"

Dean grasped Cas’s hand. “You,” he said simply. He leaned up against the headboard, trying to ignore each cramp twisting within him. Even the Mark started to throb. 

"Not sure you're up for another round," Cas repeated with a weak smile. The fact that he used humor in a situation like this made Dean’s heart skip a beat. 

Cas sat down next to him, holding his hand before he added, "You have me. Now and always."

With the next wave of pain, Dean was overwhelmed with a sudden fear. While he couldn’t trust his feelings, he had come to appreciate them. Appreciate the fact that the angel made him feel anything at all, but of all the emotions… It was love that became Dean’s downfall. Dean gasped and held Cas’s gaze. “I’m scared,” he confessed.

Cas carded his fingers through Dean's hair, his eyes locked on Dean's. "I am, too. I'm scared to lose you. You're everything to me."

Dean let out a soft half sob, as he shook his head. “No, dummy. I’m… I’m scared of losing… this.” He pointed to his own heart.

Cas's eyebrows rose in confusion. "Your feelings? You think after you give birth you won't..." He shook his head. "I don't believe that. I don't think our connection is based on our child, Dean."

“But… what if, when she’s born, I…” Dean ducked his gaze. He hated how much he had come to appreciate… everything. “What if I go back to being an unfeeling demon?”

Cas just stared at him for a moment with parted lips, and then Dean realized why he was staring. "She?" Cas breathed out. 

Dean let out a laugh that broke with another wave of pain. He nodded. “Yeah, Cas. She. I can feel her.”

Cas bent over to press a kiss to his forehead. "You won't get back to not feeling anything. I will make sure of that."

“You promise?” Dean asked, with a hateful surge at the hope he felt.

"I promise." He gave him a soft smile that turned into a little smirk as he kissed his nose. "And in an emergency, we can have non-stop sex until you feel again."

Dean chuckled and cupped his cheek. "I love you."

Cas's eyes widened before he smiled brightly at him. "And I love you. And our girl. And I promise I’ll finish painting her nursery while you rest."

"You're the…" and then the pain magnified. Dean could feel the way her grace was starting to spread throughout Dean's system. Dean gasped as his eyes widened. "Cas, I think…" Dean cried out in pain as the burning started to increase. He had never experienced such pain.

"Dean!" He could hear Cas crying out in worry and he only marginally noticed Rowena, Sam and Eileen storming into the room. The pain was overwhelming. 

When Dean looked down he saw his entire body was starting to glow white, except the Mark, which was an angry red. "The fuck is happening to me?" He gritted out through another severe wave of fresh pain.

“You’re both gonnae be fine,” Rowena said, not entirely convincingly. “The spell was performed correctly, and the magic that’s surrounding ye is a strong protection.”

And then the Mark started to actually sizzle. Dean screamed out in pain as his eyes turned black.

“Witch! What is happening to him? I need an answer, now!” Cas yelled.

“I don’t know.” Rowena suddenly looked worried. She held her hands over Dean’s stomach and began chanting. 

Dean growled and his voice deepened as he hissed at her, "Stay back, witch." And he pushed away, crawling up the wall above the headboard.

"Dean..." Cas reached his hand out to him. "Come here, calm down. I won't let her touch you. I promise."

Dean instantly relaxed at Cas's words, getting lost in those blue eyes. He took the angel's hand and slid back down to the bed. "I don't trust her."

"It's alright," Cas murmured as he pulled him close and into his arms. It felt nice, safe. He was gripping him tight and it made the pain almost bearable. Like Cas was giving him a part of his strength to fight through this.

"If…" Dean pushed through the next wave of pain, "if I don't… make it. Know that you're the best thing that ever happened to me."

The blue in Cas's eyes was shimmering as he shook his head. "You're not going to die, Dean. You'll be fine, and our daughter will be fine, too," he murmured against Dean's temple, pressing a kiss to it.

And then everything seemed to go into slow motion. The white searing light started glowing even brighter, all Dean could see was an unending blinding whiteness, as expansive as eternity, as his forearm burned, an agony that made him want to chop the damn limb off.

Dean could feel it, could feel the way her energy was coursing through him. The pain started to ebb away, but the light grew brighter. Suddenly, with one final severe cramp in his arm, the light washed out the entire room and drowned his scream.

He slammed his eyelids shut and a moment later, it was over. The light, the pain, and when Dean opened his eyes, a small cry drew his attention to his abdomen.

Where a beautiful baby girl was resting. Tiny wrinkled fingers curled against Dean’s skin, and he couldn’t help the small, relieved laugh. 

Cas gasped and looked at them both in awe before he rested his free hand on the back of their daughter's head. "Dean… she… she is human."

"What?" Dean asked as he looked down at her. That was when he noticed…

The Mark was gone.

Cas exchanged a surprised look with him, clearly noticing it at the same time. "You're human, too."

Dean let out a cry of relief as he picked their daughter up and cradled her in his arms. "Neat trick, Hope."

Cas suddenly laughed, and Dean could see the relief written all over his face. Cas rubbed his thumb over the soft looking sparse dark hair on their daughter’s head. "I think… her grace and your demonic energy cancelled each other out," he breathed out after a moment. "Hope… she is beautiful."

"She looks like you," Dean said, leaning in to kiss Cas, while never taking his eyes off of Hope.

Funnily enough Cas kissed him back, but in an awkward side kiss because he couldn't take his eyes off of her either. "I don't know. I think she has your nose. Maybe she will get your freckles."

Sam and Eileen came over to them, their faces full of wonder and happy smiles.

“She’s beautiful, guys,” Sam said, reaching out a hand to gently touch one of his niece’s fingers. “And I think she really earned her name.”

Sam chuckled as Eileen signed, “Hello,” to Hope, and she gurgled at them both.

“Well, what d’ye know, Fergus got it wrong again.” Rowena was staring at them as they turned to face her. “Not the all-powerful being he was expecting.” She began to laugh so loudly that Hope started crying.

Dean narrowed his eyes at the witch. "Seriously?"

“Och, come on. You have to admit that it’s funny; after everything you’ve got nothing more than a bonnie wee  _ human _ baby. Fergus is gonnae be furious.” She began to laugh again, only quieter this time.

"He was right about her being special. She cured Dean," Cas replied before he exchanged a smile with Dean. "Speaking of our 'guests'. What should we do with them? I don't want to keep them around our child."

Dean narrowed his eyes at the witch. "If we let you both go, I want your sworn promise you'll never come near my family again," he said. Maybe it was the fact he was human again, maybe it was the fact he had a beautiful newborn in his arms, but he was feeling generous in that moment.

Rowena held her hands up in a gesture of surrender. “You’ll get no argument from me on that score. I don’t want to see any of ye again, and that includes Fergus.”

Dean looked up at Cas, flashing him a small smile. "Should we go break the news to that limey dick?"

Cas returned the smile, a hint of a smirk playing at the edge of his lips. “I’m looking forward to seeing his face. I can’t imagine a better torture than letting him know that his plan failed.”

Dean held Hope out to Cas. "Daddy wanna hold her?"

The look on Cas's face was priceless as he carefully took her, holding her in his arms as if she was a fragile egg. He looked completely gone, watching her face. "Her fingers are so tiny," he breathed out.

Dean moved to stand, and that's when it suddenly struck. He was still stupid in love with the angel. Maybe it hadn't been Hope. Maybe she just made Dean's human side come out. He stepped in close, cupping Cas's cheek as he pressed his index finger in one of Hope's tiny palms. "Guess what?" he whispered.

Cas looked up at him. “Hm?”

"You kept your promise."

Cas's smile widened and it was nice to see him smile so often now. It really was a good look on him. "I am still your angel." Dean knew Cas was joking, he could hear the relief in his voice.

Dean chuckled. “I’m still your demon, only… you know, minus the demon part.”

“So…” Cas tilted his head and there was a glint of amusement in his eyes. “You’re just mine?”

“Damn right I am.” He held onto Cas’s elbow, staring at their daughter as they made their way down the hallway, heading to the dungeon, Sam, Eileen, and Rowena in tow behind them.

Cas held open the door for Dean as they all headed inside. "Crowley. It's your lucky day. Dean and Hope are both perfectly healthy and fine, and in addition to that..." He smirked. "They are both human."

Crowley stared up at them, confusion turning to disappointment. “How the hell did that happen?”

Dean barked out a laugh. “Hell had nothing to do with it.”

“Mother, what did you do?” Crowley scowled at Rowena.

“Nothing to do with me, dearie.” Rowena sounded like she was really enjoying tormenting Crowley, as she gleefully repeated Cas’s words, “It seems that her grace cancelled out Dean’s demonic energy. Isn’t that sweet?”

“Oh, yes, I’m thrilled at how bloody sweet it is,” Crowley gritted out.

“Look,” Dean said as he approached, “I’m feelin’ generous, so I’m gonna make a one time offer. We’ll let you and the witch go, if you swear you will never come near my family again, you or any of your fucking cronies. Do we have a deal?”

“Yes. I’ll sign it in blood if I have to, although I’d rather not if that can be avoided.”

Dean pulled out the key and started unlocking Rowena’s cuffs. “I’m only doing this because of what you did for me and Hope.”

Rowena rubbed her wrists and flexed her hands. “I’d say it was my pleasure, but not really. I do wish you happiness though.”

“For some reason, I believe you,” he said as he made his way to the table where Crowley was. He sat on the corner as he yanked Crowley’s hands up by the chain of the cuffs. “Even though I ain’t a demon, you ever show your face again, I’ll rip it off.” 

“You have my word. You’ll never see me again.”

Dean pulled the cuffs off and held his gaze. “Good. Now get out of my home.”

“I don’t suppose you’d fly me back to Bali?” Rowena asked hopefully, before seeing the expression on Cas’s face. “No… it’s fine. I’ll make my own way there.”

“Get out of here. My patience is thinning,” Cas growled before he grabbed Crowley’s wrist and looked at Dean. “I’ll quickly take out the trash. I’ll be right back.”

And with that he also grabbed Rowena’s wrist and they were all gone from one second to another. A few pages of paper flew around in the dungeon, whirled up from Cas’s wings.

True to his word, Cas reappeared without them a few moments later, holding two heavy looking paper bags in his hands. “I went shopping for baby clothing,” he said with a happy smile.

Dean chuckled as he cooed at Hope. "Looks like you don't have to be naked."

Cas pulled a yellow onesie out of the bag with a bee on it. “Look what I found. Baby clothing is really... nice.”

As he cradled Hope in one hand, he used his other to grab Cas's arm and pull him towards the room they had turned into a nursery. "I'll show you how to put that on her."

"Dean..." Cas gave him an irritated look. "I read a lot of books about child care. I'm prepared. I even bought a lot of diapers."

Dean pressed a kiss to his cheek and held Hope out to him. "Alright, Dr. Spock. Go for it."

Cas exchanged the bags he was carrying with Dean in favor of carrying Hope the rest of the way to the nursery. 

They had a wool blanket spread over a soft pad lying on top of a changing table that Sam and Eileen had bought for them. Cas carefully laid Hope on top of it, holding a hand on her before looking at Dean. "Hand me one of the diapers from the bag, please."

Dean kept a straight face as he pulled out one of the newborn diapers and held it out to Cas.

He was hoping for some hilarious diaper mishaps, but nothing of the sort happened. Cas expertly put the diaper on Hope, as if he had done it a million times, before he carefully put the clothes on her. He smiled down at her before he exchanged a quick look with Dean. "She is perfect." He sighed before he leaned against Dean's shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

Dean leaned his head against Cas. "Tired, but I want to keep looking at her."

"She looks tired as well," Cas murmured, shifting before pressing a kiss to Dean's forehead. "Maybe you two should take a nap and I'll watch over you?"

Dean picked her up into his arms and then smushed himself and Hope against Cas's chest. "Sounds good to me."


	6. Epilogue - You Get Me Closer to God

**Epilogue - You Get Me Closer to God**

Cas felt ridiculous. He wasn’t sure why Dean demanded he should wear this costume. He knew it had something to do with the church, and he also knew by know that Dean really like to do something called, “roll-play,” when they had sex.

Hope was already six months old, and Sam and Eileen were always trying to steal her away. Something Cas didn't like all that much, but Dean had convinced him it would be important to have a night to themselves.

Which made sense to him the moment Dean mentioned a night full of sex.

Cas had been looking forward to tonight, but then Dean had shoved this costume into his arms, waggled his eyebrows, and stated something about a naughty demon needing a holy cock.

Not that Cas wasn't looking forward to the sex. Just the opposite, but this piece of clothing was... like a long dress. It was hard to walk in. 

The robe was the only thing he was wearing, so he hoped he could quickly get rid of all the fabric and finally feel Dean again.

Their sex had changed a lot since Dean became human. They had to be more careful because now Dean could feel pain. He still seemed to like rough sex though. Something that seemed to be in his nature as a human as well as when he was a demon.

So when he entered their bedroom in the costume, a white collar around his neck that Dean had also insisted on, he wasn't prepared for the sight of his Dean lying on the sheets in the most enticing way. “Um,” Cas breathed out as he closed the door behind him, his eyes wandering over freckled skin and the most lustful look he had ever seen on Dean’s face.

Dean's hands were tied to the head of the bed, and he yanked on the binds as he undulated his body, batting his eyelashes at Cas. "What are you going to do to me, Padre?"

Cas gathered from Dean's words that he was playing to be bound here, not by his own free will. "You... have been caught doing demonic... things. I'm here to, um, heal you with my... holy cock?" He really hoped that was the story.

Dean barked out a laugh and unraveled the binds on his wrists. “Just kiss me.”

He didn't need to be told twice. Cas quickly kneeled on the bed and slid over Dean, drawing him into a deep kiss. He had missed tasting Dean. They didn't get to do it as often anymore.

That was met with a hum as Dean arched his hips up. “Goddamn I missed that...” 

"Me too," Cas breathed out as he started to drag his lips down Dean's throat, kissing his shoulder before making his way down to his exposed hardened nipples. He playfully licked, circling the bud with his tongue as he looked up at Dean.

Dean groaned as he spread his legs. “Tease,” he murmured, tone almost needy. A sound Cas had grown to appreciate.

Cas's fingers travelled down Dean's body and between his legs. He could feel something hard when he reached Dean's hole. 

As he leaned back he raised his eyebrow in surprise. Dean had a butt plug inserted. The handle looked like a cross. "Should I ask where you get one of those?" Cas asked with a soft, amused head shake.

Dean smirked. "Probably not. But it means you can just fuck me. Like you used to." He waggled his eyebrows and pushed against Cas's fingers.

Oh, that was intriguing. Cas grabbed the handle and pushed at it, fucking Dean with it. “Is it deep inside of you?”

Dean moaned outright, his dick twitching in time. "Oh, fuck."

“That’s not an answer, Dean,” Cas said as he pushed the plug harder.

“Fuck, yes, it’s damn deep,” he gasped out.

"So I take it, you'll be all ready and wet for me when I pull this out?" Cas asked with a smile fucking him harder with the toy.

Dean nodded, his breathing broken by soft gasps and punctuated moans. “Yeah, I’m ready for you.”

Cas leaned over him, drawing him into an open mouthed kiss. "Beg me to fill you," he demanded, knowing that was something Dean liked as much as he did. When Cas took charge and Dean submitted to him.

“Please, Cas… I need your cock. I need to be filled, please,” he practically whimpered. 

He ripped the plug from Dean's hole and spread his cheeks apart, looking at his twitching hole. "I can see that. You're really needy for it. Did you think of me when you put this thing inside of you?"

Dean nodded as he spread his legs even wider. “Named it, ‘little Cas.’”

"Did you now?" Cas shook his head in amusement before he guided the head of his erection to Dean's waiting hole. He groaned when the tight wet heat surrounded him, squeezing him with a delicious friction as he slowly pushed inside. "Yes, I missed feeling you," he gasped out. 

“Holy fuck,” Dean practically growled as he thrust his hips up to slam Cas in to the base.

Cas braced his hands on the mattress on both sides of Dean's head, breathing heavily as he tried to get a grip on his pleasure. Dean always managed to make him lose control. 

He pulled his erection nearly out of Dean in a slow and teasing drag before he slammed back in, starting to fuck him at a hard and unforgiving pace. "I saved up so much come for you, Dean," he growled.

“Yes,” Dean gasped out, “maybe enough to knock me up again…” Dean rocked himself up and down Cas’s cock in time with his thrusts.

Although that wasn't possible anymore now that Dean was human, Cas really liked the thought. "Yes, I'm going to... knock you up... whether you want it or not." A deep moan into Dean’s ear accentuated his words, in time with hard, deep thrusts.

Dean moaned. “Yeah, baby. Get deeper, fuck me harder,” he begged.

Cas shifted himself up and grabbed Dean's legs, pushing him forward so his ass would be more exposed and he could fuck him deeper. It felt incredible, and all he could do was get lost in the pleasure as his instinctual need took over, driving into Dean as deep as possible to get his seed inside of him. "I'm close, Dean. I want to fill you."

“Fill me, fill me, oh, fuck…” Dean began to murmur expletives between each moan and gasp of pleasure. He was clenching Cas’s girth in a rhythmic beat. 

Cas couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to. He cried out Dean's name as he pumped load after load inside, his hand reaching out to Dean's neck to hold him and look into his eyes as he filled him.

Dean cried out, “Cas,” as he bucked up, coming untouched, painting both of their chests. “Fuck yes, I fucking love you,” he panted in between moans.

"I love you, too," Cas breathed out before pulling him into a deep kiss, hopefully underlining his words. He hummed as the kiss turned into a few slow and lazy kisses. "I love you so very much." He pressed a soft kiss to Dean's lips as he moved beside him, pulling him into his arms while still staying inside of Dean.

Dean hummed and pressed lazy kisses against Cas’s chest. “I really needed that.”

"Me too," Cas hummed as he wrapped his arm securely around Dean. "As much as I love our daughter, I'm actually glad I can't, 'knock you up,’ again. With two children, we would probably never have sex again."

“Fuck that,” Dean growled as he clenched around Cas again.

Cas groaned and rocked softly into Dean. "You want to get me going again?"

“We might not get another night like this for a minute,” he purred into Cas’s ear.

"You're right, we should definitely use this time wisely." He growled as he bit Dean’s earlobe. "Want me to fill you again?"

Dean looked up at him through a hooded gaze. “And again, and again. Until I pass out.”

Cas gathered him up in his arms, pulling him close to his body. "I really love that idea." 

And if he so happened to pretend he was knocking Dean up again, well, nobody had to know.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeek! We hope y'all like the way we ended it Thank you for all of the love! This was a blast to write! <3<3<3<3
> 
> We fucking love you, t-rex. <3<3<3


End file.
